Total Drama Island:Insanity!
by Simbasbro3457
Summary: Total Drama Island:Insanity , is my newest series! It will be a parody of Total Drama Island , featuring original characters! TDI:I Wiki:
1. Total Drama Island:Insanity! Intro

Intro  
_

As the Opening theme begins to play cameras begin to pop out of strange places, including an underground burrow and a tree. As the last camera comes out , a clapperboard is held in front of the camera and is slammed shut.

"_Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine…."_

The camera goes past the dock of shame revealing the Camp Wawanakwa sign. As the scenery continues to be shown , the camera rushes past Chris than continues up the ever so familiar mountain before going over the cliff and through the ring , venturing into the treacherous waters!

"…_.You guys are on my mind!"_

Hector is shown happily swimming in the water before being frightened after seeing a shark and rushing towards the surface.

"_You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see…."_

As Hector emerges from the surface, Wyatt and a crying Sarah are seen floating past him on an old , gray plank. From behind his back Wyatt pulls out Sarah's teddy bear and holds it towards her, much to her delight. However just as he does so a hawk sweeps down and snatches it, sending Sarah back into hysterics.

"_I wanna be famous!"_

The hawk flies above Steven, who is in the forest surrounded by pumpkins. As snakes begin to make there way out of the pumpkins Steven screams like the little girl he is deep down, and begins to run. As the camera zooms out Nathalie is seen holding a snake and smiling as Jonathon puts his hands on his hips and raises his left brow at her before the suns vibrant light overcomes this view.

"_I wanna live close to the sun."_

As the sunlight retracts and a new scene is revealed, Josh and Doug are seen bickering at each other on a raft before going over a waterfall.

"_Well pack your bags cuz I've already won."_

Matt is seen standing on a long and narrow log, with one hand in the air and one hand on his heart, reciting what looks to be a play in a rather over dramatic light.

"_Everything to prove, nothing in my way."_

Kelly swings by on a vine, grabbing Matt by the collar of his shirt and taking him along for the ride. As they rush past parts of the camp she drops Matt into the outhouse which falls over because of this. Courtney tumbles out of the outhouse and walks around slightly dazed before falling over, hitting the ground rather hard.

"_I'll get there one day."_

The camera pans through the cafeteria window, showing Chef making some kind of disgusting grub before going over to Noah and Nourhan who are looking at each other dreamily before a spoonful of Chef's food is shoved between them. Looks of disgust are shared between the two before Eric and Sam are seen laughing together at a nearby table.

"_I wanna be famous!"_

As the scene changes to the outdoors, both Kimi and Vittoria are seen admiring Alex who is in the water looking at himself in a small hand mirror.

"_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na…"_

As Alex smiles at himself in the mirror it shatters into a dozen pieces, much to his dismay.

"_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!"_

The camera pans over to the Dock of Shame where the hawk drops Sarah's teddy bear into Krystal's arm. Krystal grins manically at this before pulling a lighter out of her pocket and setting the small girl's bear on fire. As laughter continues to erupt from her mouth, she throws the doll up into the air.

"_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_"

As the burning stuffed animal falls from the sky, the daylight shifts to night. The bear falls down in between Haley and Henry, who are about to kiss when Brooke, who's hair is now on fire, pops up between them. As the camera begins to zoom out, the twenty-two campers are revealed to be sitting at the Bonfire Ceremony. All of them are whistling with the exception of Brooke who is screaming, Krystal who is laughing, and Sarah who is crying hysterically.

Total Drama Island: Insanity!


	2. Episode 1:Not So Famous Campers Part 1

**"Not So Famous Campers Part 1 of 2."**

_The sun is shining vibrantly over a cliff, standing tall over the treacherous camp Wawanakwa waters. Standing at a rather short stature on top of the cliff is a middle aged man whose five o' clock shadow overcomes much of his face. He is wearing a blue shirt over a white undershirt, the latter of whose long sleeves are showing. The man gives his signature smile, revealing only one dimple on the left side of his cheek before speaking in the camera's direction._

Chris: "Welcome to camp Wawanakwa!"

_As he says this he dives over the cliff, landing in a small preset ring in the center of the blue abyss below. The camera then begins to zoom through the waters, passing several sharks in the process before emerging from the abyss at the dock of shame._

Chris: "Right now you're looking at where one of the most dramatic shows on television will take place, with dozens of hidden cameras situated across the island to capture every last second of it!"

_Cameras are shown duct taped in the crevasses of several trees and a totem pole standing over the cabins._

Chris: "It is here that twenty-two campers will be staying for the next eight weeks in their fight to become the last camper standing and obtain cheesy tabloid fame along with the 100,000 dollar grand prize!"

_As Chris continues walking, he stops next to a fire pit. Across from the fire pit sit eleven stumps situated in two rows. Chris bends down and picks up three sticks, one marshmallow on each, before continuing his spiel._

Chris: "This is the scene where the dreaded campfire ceremony will take place every few days in which every camper will receive a marshmallow…except one! That camper will be forced to walk down the dreaded dock of shame, take a ride on the loser boat, and leave the island for good!"

_Chris laughs as he says this._

Chris: "This will happen until only one camper remains and wins the 100,000 dollars! To do so, they must endure…"

_Chris puts his finger up in the air as he continues to talk._

Chris: "The harsh camp environments…"

_The silhouettes of two young men and woman are seen tightly huddled in a cave together; they appear to be going over what looks like a map as thunder roars in the forest surrounding them._

Chris: "...vigorous challenges..."

_A tall, thin male is seen swimming in the water, making desperate attempts to reach the surface. The scene then transitions to two males in a boat, one with glasses and the other with hair that is closely shaven to the head; both are trying to paddle but seem to not be in agreement in regards to how._

_Chris: "_...and most importantly, each other!"

_Close ups of several campers' faces are show including: a girl with jet black hair who moves it to one side of her shoulder, a man with short, brown, slightly curly hair is seen smiling, and a teen with a crooked nose gives a rather evil grin._

_Chris: "_Who will rise to the occasion and claim the grand prize? Find out on this season of …Total…Drama…Island…Insanity!"

**Total Drama Island: Insanity! Intro.**  
_

As the Opening theme begins to play, cameras begin to pop out of strange places, including an underground burrow and a tree. As the last camera comes out, a clapperboard is held in front of the camera and is slammed shut.

"_Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine..."_

The camera goes past the dock of shame, revealing the Camp Wawanakwa sign. As the scenery continues to be shown, the camera rushes past Chris then continues up the ever so familiar mountain before going over the cliff and through the ring, venturing into the treacherous waters!

"…_.You guys are on my mind!"_

Hector is shown happily swimming in the water before being frightened after seeing a shark and rushing towards the surface.

"_You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see…."_

As Hector emerges from the surface, Wyatt and a crying Sarah are seen floating past him on an old, gray plank. From behind his back, Wyatt pulls out Sarah's teddy bear and holds it towards her, much to her delight. However, just as he does so, a hawk sweeps down and snatches it, sending Sarah back into hysterics.

"_I wanna be famous!"_

The hawk flies above Steven, who is in the forest surrounded by pumpkins. As snakes begin to make their way out of the pumpkins, Steven screams like the little girl he is deep down and begins to run. As the camera zooms out, Nathalie is seen holding a snake and smiling as Jonathon puts his hands on his hips and raises his left brow at her before the sun's vibrant light overcomes this view.

"_I wanna live close to the sun."_

As the sunlight retracts and a new scene is revealed, Josh and Doug are seen bickering at each other on a raft before going over a waterfall.

"_Well, pack your bags cuz I've already won."_

Matt is seen standing on a long and narrow log, with one hand in the air and one hand on his heart, reciting what looks to be a play in a rather overdramatic light.

"_Everything to prove, nothing in my way."_

Kelly swings by on a vine, grabbing Matt by the collar of his shirt and taking him along for the ride. As they rush past parts of the camp, she drops Matt into the outhouse which falls over because of this. Courtney tumbles out of the outhouse and walks around, slightly dazed, before falling over, hitting the ground rather hard.

"_I'll get there one day."_

The camera pans through the cafeteria window, showing Chef making some kind of disgusting grub before going over to Sam and Eric who are looking at each other dreamily before a spoonful of Chef's food is shoved between them. Looks of disgust are shared between the two before Nourhan and Noah are seen laughing together at a nearby table.

"_I wanna be famous!"_

As the scene changes to the outdoors, both Kimi and Vittoria are seen admiring Alex who is in the water looking at himself in a small hand mirror.

"_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na…"_

As Alex smiles at himself in the mirror, it shatters into a dozen pieces, much to his dismay.

"_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!"_

The camera pans over to the Dock of Shame where the hawk drops Sarah's teddy bear into Krystal's arm. Krystal grins maniacally at this before pulling a lighter out of her pocket and setting the small girl's bear on fire. As laughter continues to erupt from her mouth, she throws the doll up into the air.

"I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!"

As the burning stuffed animal falls from the sky, the daylight shifts to night. The bear falls down in between Haley and Henry, who are about to kiss when Brooke, whose hair is now on fire, pops up between them. As the camera begins to zoom out, the twenty-two campers are revealed to be sitting at the Bonfire Ceremony. All of them are whistling, with the exception of Brooke who is screaming, Krystal who is laughing, and Sarah who is crying hysterically.

Total Drama Island: Insanity!

**The Dock of Shame**

Chris: "Welcome back! The time has finally come to meet our…how do I say this? Our not so famous campers! They think they're staying at a five star resort, so if they seem a little P.O.'d, that's probably why…"

_As Chris begins to laugh at his own comment, a white boat begins to pull up to the dock._

Chris: "Speak of the devil, here's our first contestant now!"

_The first contestant slowly leaves the boat. She is of a slightly less than average height with glasses that are a bit foggy. Upon her head rests a cowboy hat that covers her slightly frizzy hair. She smiles at Chris as she approaches him._

Chris: "Welcome to the island, Sam!"

Sam: "Thanks, Chris! It's my pleasure!"

Chris: "That's a strong accent you got on you, where are you from again?"

Sam: "I'm a Texan and proud to be so!"

_As Sam points to the Texas star on her hat and smiles, Chris looks back at her blankly with an expression of boredom on his face._

Chris: "Yeah, yeah, whatever… Moving on! Here comes Hector now!"

_A short man of Asian descent steps off the boat. He is wearing a hoodie that is zipped up all the way, covering his face completely. The hood has holes for his eyes that are darting all over the place. As he speaks, his voice comes across as very raspy, almost as if he is being strangled as he talks._

Hector: "Hello."

Sam: "Hi… Are you alright…?"

Hector: "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

Sam: "You sound like a dying frog..."

Hector: "Oh right, I'm sick…"

_Hector gives two over-exaggerated coughs as he says this; both Chris and Sam exchange looks of confusion._

Chris: "Alrighty, then... Here comes Jonathon!"

_The boat comes to a stop briefly, drops off Jonathon, and continues on. Jonathon is a very tall but thin man with short, brown, curly hair. He slouches a bit as he walks towards the other contenders._

Jonathon: "This looks like a truly amazing resort….However will you put drama in Total Drama with such fine accommodations…"

_As Jonathon says this, he rolls his eyes._

Jonathon: "I didn't sign up for this, McLean!"

Chris: "Actually, I'm afraid you did!"

_As Chris gives his signature smile and holds up Jonathon's contract, Jonathon raises his brow at him and crosses his arms._

Jonathon: "Oh no, a piece of paper, it might try to paper cut me to death if I try to leave..."

Chris: "Do you ever shut up?"

Jonathon: "Do you ever shower? I could see the shine from the grease in your hair from across the lake..."

_At this, Chris glares at Jonathon before angrily announcing the next contestant. The man who steps out of the boat is dressed very nerd-like, sporting a jewfro that covers the top lining of his glasses._

Noah: "Hello, fellow contenders. It's nice to finally meet you."

_Crickets are heard at this as everyone looks from one to another awkwardly._

Chris: "Well, it's time to meet our next contestant...or should I say contestants!?"

_The boat drops off two girls, both of which are of short stature. The one on the left is slightly shorter than the other but appears to be younger in the face. She is clinging to a teddy bear with one arm, and the other girl's arm with the other. She looks around very timidly, the other girl appearing to be a polar opposite. She has almost boyishly short hair and is sporting black frame glasses. She's wearing a lime green hoodie with the rolling stones on the front. The shorter girl whispers in her fellow camper's ear. The taller girl rolls her eyes and lets out a heavy sigh._

Krystal: "Hi everyone, my name's Krystal and this is my younger sister Sarah. She wants me to tell you all that she's a total pansy and doesn't like talking to others!"

Sarah: "What!? I didn't say that!"

_The small girl approaches Chris timidly._

Sarah: "Chris, I wanted to request that my sister and I be put on the same team! She's my best friend and my inspiration and I need her to get through this!"

_The young girl smiles sweetly at him and he smiles back._

Chris: "Aww… I didn't realize this was your show! Oh, I'm sorry, it's not! So pipe shut!"

_Krystal breaks out in laughter at this and as she does so the boat pulls up and drops off the next contestant. Off the boat comes a tan girl who is a bit chunkier but still very beautiful in appearance. Her hair is shoulder length and brown. Her fellow campers immediately notice the beauty mark just above her lip as she takes off her sun glasses to greet them._

Vittoria: "Ciao, il mio nome è Vittoria!"

_As she speaks, the other contestants look at her in shock as Chris gives a slight chuckle._

Chris: "Surprised? Vittoria is Italian and, from our understanding, has no understanding what so ever of the English language! Good luck to whoever gets stuck with her!

_Chris laughs evilly before Sam interrupts._

Sam: "What did she just say…?"

Noah: "She said: Hello, my name is Vittoria!"

Sam: "Wow! How did you know that?"

Noah: "I speak fluent French, Spanish, German, Italian, and for the most part, Japanese!"

_Noah smiles arrogantly quite impressed with himself as the other contestants look at him in awe._

Chris: "You just have to ruin all my fun, don't you!"

_Chris looks at Noah angrily as the next contestant boards the dock. The next contestant is a teenage boy of average height. He has a bit of an awkward face with a tan skin complexion and jet black hair._

Matt: "Hello, everyone! I'm Matthew William Laelle the Third! You should all take advantage of the fact that I'm here and get my autograph now, cuz I'm gonna make it big one day!"

_As Matt says this, Jonathon whispers in Krystal's ear._

Jonathon: "I didn't realize we were in the presence of Rachel Berry."

_As he says this, they both snicker and the next two contestants approach Chris. The first of which is a young male with a rather perfect nose, he is wearing a bow tie and his hair is flipped over to one side in a Bieber fashion. It's very clear just by looking at him that he doesn't know how to dress himself. The girl accompanying him shares a slight resemblance with him for they have the same fragile, brown eyes along with the same unique fashion. She has a thin head band over her short brown hair that presses her bangs to her face, and a spring time dress on…in the fall! Regardless of their ridiculous appearances, both of them give off an exuberant vibe._

Steven: "Hey, everyone! I'm Steven and this is my sister, Kimi!"

Sarah: " Oh, how cool! You have a sibling here, too!? Krystal's my sister!"

Krystal: "Um, excuse me, how dare you associate yourself with me!"

_As Krystal says this, Sarah hangs her head in sorrow. Kimi outstretches her hand to Sarah's shoulder and gives it a reassuring rub._

Kimi: "Sometimes siblings can really suck, huh?"

_Sarah smiles at her and nods as the boat drops off the next camper._

Nourhan: "Hey everyone, I'm Nourhan!"

_Nourhan has very dark hair that matches her olive tone skin color. As she smiles, her very white, straight teeth are revealed and give off a feeling of happiness to everyone that is around. Her hair is tied up in a pony tail that waves in the wind as she walks. All of the contestants are in awe of her beauty._

Noah: "Usted tiene una muy bonita sonrisa!"

Nourhan: "Oh, I'm sorry! I don't speak Spanish!"

Noah: "I said you have a very beautiful smile…"

Nourhan: "Oh…"

_Nourhan giggles and blushes at him as they look at each other, dumbfounded. Chris rolls his eyes and pushes them both out of the camera's view._

Jonathon: "Nothing more romantic than speaking a language nobody here neither understands nor gives a damn to understand…oh, how warm my heart feels…."

Chris: "Now that we're done watching that barf fest, please welcome our next contestant, Haley!"

_Haley was on the tall side for a girl, standing at 5'8. She, much like Nourhan, had a unique kind of beauty to her. She had a rather long nose in between her two glistening blue eyes. Her hair was jet black and wavy._

Haley: "Hello, everyone! I'm Haley!"

_As she says this she waves towards the crowd and drops her copy of The Notebook in the process. Hector kindly bends over and picks it up for her. As he hands it back to her, his eyes widen._

Hector: "If you're a bird, I'm a bird…."

Haley: "…..What's wrong with your voice?"

_The next contestant to be introduced is a young girl who is, again, slightly shorter, with brown hair that goes mid way down her back. She smiles and waves at her other contestants as she walks across the dock and stands next to Krystal and smiles her way._

Courtney: "Hi, what's your name?"

_As she says this, Krystal burps in her face._

Krystal: "My bad….Taco?"

_As Krystal pulls a taco out of seemingly nowhere, Courtney falls over, unconscious, much to Chris's delight._

Chris: "Stellar!"

Hector: (Whispers indistinctly.)

_Everyone looks at Hector as if he's an alien, except Krystal, who tosses him her taco, which he swallows in one bite._

Chris: "…..Teenagers….."

Sarah: "Hey! That was my taco!"

_Sarah is seen tugging at Krystal's arm before Krystal burps in her face and she passes out, landing beside Courtney. As all this mayhem has been happening, no one has noticed the creepy bearded man who looks ten times his actual age and is carrying a Texas flag, board the dock. Everyone except Sam that is._

Sam: "Is that a Texas Flag!?"

Eric: "Is the sky blue?"

Sam: "Oh my god, yes! Are you a fellow Texan?"

Eric: "Is the ocean blue?"

_Sam looks over the dock in disgust and looks back up at Eric with slight confusion._

Sam: "Well…not this ocean, but…."

_Eric laughs at this and smiles at her._

Eric: "Yes, I am a fellow Texan."

_The two giggle at each other as a rather quiet looking guy joins the group. His hair is incredibly long and blocks all his facial features; the only other qualities noticeable about him are his basic blue jeans and black hoodie. He walks to the end of the dock without a single word to anyone._

Chris: "This is Josh, everyone!"

Jonathon: "Dude, his hair….It's…."

Krystal: "I know…AWESOME!"

Jonathon: "Well, those weren't my thoughts exactly, but…"

_Krystal runs over to Josh and begins to pester him about his hair as he simply stands there quietly and listens._

Chris: "Everyone, please agive a not-so-warm welcome to… Kelly!"

_Kelly looks to be one of the older teens of the bunch, with hazel eyes and short blonde hair, in the form of a bob. She looks very tomb boyish in the way she walks as well as in the way she dresses._

Kelly: "Hey guys!"

_Steven walks up to Kelly with a smile on his face and begins to shake her hand._

Steven: "Hi, I'm Steven! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

_As Steven plants a big, sloppy, disgusting kiss on her hand, she smiles and the next contestant is given a cold welcoming by Chris._

Nathalie: "You know Chris, that boat isn't very eco friendly!"

Jonathon: "Oh no, not the trees…."

Nathalie: "There aren't trees in the water; it's harming the fish and the other wild life in the sea!"

Jonathon: "Oh yes, my bad…save the whales!"

_As Jonathon says this, he smirks at her sarcastically as she gives him a nasty glare._

_Nathalie had a tan skin completion with dark brown hair. Her eyes were very gentle and kind as was her smile and the beauty that emitted from her._

Chris: "Oh, this is going to be a good season…Everyone, Doug!"

_Doug's hair was cut rather strangely. It was grown out in some places and not others and was the most peculiar thing about his appearance. He was also wearing basketball shorts and a purple pull over sweatshirt. As he approached Chris, he begins to babble on about things that no one really cares about._

Doug: "I'm so pumped to be here, Chris! As you know from my audition tape, I'm not only athletic but I'm also a 4.0 student you know! Not only will I excel at physical challenges, but I will also go above and beyond in mental challenges as well! I got this competition in the bag!"

Kelly: "You don't look all that athletic to me…"

Noah: "You don't look all that smart either…."

_Doug glares at them angrily as Brooke walks onto the dock. Brooke was a very strange looking teenager for she dressed as though she was merely twelve but was very obviously around the age of sixteen. She had blond hair that was rather greasy and tied back into two pig tails. She gave everyone a huge grin as she waved excitedly through her pink, puffy, winter coat…in the fall!_

Brooke: "Hi guys, I'm Brooke! I can be as pretty as a flower…"

_As she says this, she bats her eyes repeatedly._

_Brooke: _"...As ferocious as a tiger…"

_After she says this, she begins to growl at the other contestants who back up slightly in shock._

Brooke: "…or as sexy as Megan Fox scissoring Marilyn Monroe!"

_When she makes this last comment, she winks in Hector's direction, whose mouth drops in awe at her. Matt's jaw has also dropped in shock as he begins to clap. Everyone else is disgusted by her vulgarity._

Matt: "Now that…. That's some great acting!"

Nourhan: "Yeah…I don't think she's acting…"

_As Matt continues to clap, and Hector continues to admire her, all the other campers distance themselves from Brooke._

Chris: "I think it's in everyone's best interest for safety reasons that we introduce our next contestant….Henry!"

_Henry was wearing a green button up with the sleeves rolled up. His hair was rather short and frazzled as well as brown, much like his eyes. He had a warm and welcoming way to how he carried himself. As he greeted the other contestants, shaking each and everyone one of their hands, he finally made his way to Haley. As soon as she outstretched her arm to him, she drops her book once again. Henry politely bends down and picks it up for her, handing it back to her with a wide grin on his face._

Henry: "So you're into romance, huh?"

Haley: "Yeah! It's my favorite genre!"

Henry: "What's the other book you have there?"

Haley: "Oh, that's just my sketch book. I'm kind of shy about my drawings, though; I'm not all that good yet."

_Henry cracks a laugh at this._

Henry: "Well, that makes two of us! When you get better, you'll have to give me a few pointers!"

_Haley shyly blushes and looks towards the ground, avoiding eye contact with the young man. As soon as Henry looks away, however, she looks back up at him and smiles timidly._

_The next camper to enter the scene is a young, slightly shorter than average male. His hair is a light brown and styled into a fohawk. His eyes were a very clear blue that glistened in the sun. As he smiled, he revealed braces over his teeth._

Alex: "I guess they saved the best looking contestant for second to last!"

Steven: "…Actually I arrived a while ago so…"

_As Steven says this, Alex glares at him angrily._

Alex: "And you are relevant to this island how?"

_Steven approaches him and outstretches his hand._

Steven: "Hello, my name's Steven! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Alex: "Well, Steven…When I said best looking contestant, I meant plastic surgery free…. Trust me when I say that nobody is buying that your nose is real!"

_As Alex says this, everyone gasps except Chris, Josh, Krystal, and Jonathon who are all snickering quietly._

Chris: "Meow! It looks as though the claws have already come out!"

Steven: "Oh Chris, it's just some playful, bro to bro fun! Right, Alex?

_Alex gives Steven a blank expression in return._

Alex: "No."

Steven: "Oh Alex, you're such a jokester!"

_As Steven says this, he forces a laugh and punches Alex's arm playfully, who in return punches Steven in the face. He topples over everyone's luggage. Jonathon, Krystal, and Josh are all laughing hysterically while everyone else is giving him looks of disgust._

Kimi: "Stevey!"

Chris: "We have finally come to the end of this long, tedious character introduction! It's time to meet our final contestant, Wyatt!"

_As Chris says this, and Kimi is seen running over to an injured Steven, a screaming teen comes flying over to the dock, landing on top of Courtney who had just regained consciousness._

Nathalie: "Oh my god! Is he okay!?"

Chris: "Oh, I'm sure he's fine!"

Alex: "Actually, I think he's legitimately hurt…"

Doug: "Nobody cares what you think, Alex!"

Josh: "…#Rude."

_As Josh speaks, everyone gasps. Sarah walks over to him and begins poking him as if he's an interesting science experiment._

Jonathon: "Oh my god…Did I just witness Helen Keller speak?!"

Nathalie: "You can't just make fun of a historical figure like that!"

Josh: "Pay no attention to the fact that he just made fun of me, as long as it's not the historical figure…."

Doug: "Shut up Josh, no one cares!"

Josh: "Did your mother never hug you?"

Doug: "Oh hell no, I know you did not just go there!"

_Josh snaps his fingers at Doug_

Josh: "What you gonna do, gurl, what you gonna do!?"

Brooke: "Wait…Doug has a v #!na!?"

Doug: "No!"

Matt: "Oh my god…I love the drama of the theatre…."

Kelly: "We're not in a theatre…"

Matt: "Um, excuse me, lowly stage extra, don't speak unless spoken to!"

_Kelly looks at him angrily before swiftly punching him in the face. Everyone gasps at this and looks in Matt's direction as he topples over Kimi and Steven._

Wyatt: "It's okay, guys, I'm alright!"

Everyone: "SHUT UP!"

_As some of the campers are laughing, and some continue to argue, Chris takes out his camera and focuses it on the twenty-two campers._

Chris: "Say cheese, everyone!"

_With a flash of the camera , the group photo is shown. Sarah is pulling at Krystal's sleeve, who is holding her teddy bear out of her reach. Kimi, Matt, and Steven are all lying on the ground to the left side of the photo, unconscious. Eric is standing in the back, holding up the Texas flag while Sam is looking up at him smiling. Courtney and Wyatt are both sitting up on the bottom right side of the photo just opposite of Kimi, Matt, and Steven, looking rather dazed after being knocked unconscious. Josh and Doug are seen near the right side of the photo; both are arguing beside Jonathon whose eyebrow is raised at a bickering Nathalie. Kelly has her foot on Matt's chest who is lying down in the center of the photo, her fist is up on the air with a look of content on her face. Brooke is on Hector's back who is cross eyes and licking his own nose. Vittoria is seen looking confused by all the babbling going on around her while Alex is seen simply laughing at everything that is going on around him. Noah, Nourhan, Haley, and Henry are all seen with linked arms in the center of the photo, smiling normally._

Chris: "Drama has already overcome these twenty-two odd balls!"

_Everyone screams "hey!" at this and Chris simply laughs._

Chris: "How will I arrange the teams to make it easier for me to torment each and everyone of these losers?"

_Everyone once again screams "hey!"._

Chris: "Find out after the commercial break!"

**Campfire Ceremony**

_The twenty-two campers are seen standing around the unlit fire pit as they await Chris's arrival. Steven, Matt, Courtney, and Wyatt are all holding ice packs to different parts of their body. Everyone is relatively quiet and most of them have looks of anger on their face._

Chris: "Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa, your home for the next eight weeks! Right now, we are sitting at the location that the campfire ceremonies will be held each week! It is here that you will vote off one of your own, one by one, until only one of you is left standing to claim the 100,000 Dollar prize in cold hard cash!"

_After he says this he opens up a treasure chest that is propped up next to him, inside is the prize money. As everyone sees it, they all begin to cheer._

Chris: "To do so, however, you will have to beat out the other twenty-one campers that you will be competing against! You will come to know each and every person around you, some will be your cabin mates, some your best friend…."

_As Chris says this, Haley and Henry as well as Noah and Nourhan smile at each other._

Chris: "Maybe even your worst enemy!"

_Alex and Steven, Doug and Josh, Kelly and Matt, and Jonathon and Nathalie are all seen glaring at each other._

Henry: "How will our sleeping arrangements work? They're not co-ed, are they?"

Chris: "No…Girls will get one side of each cabin and boys get the other! Which cabin you will sleep on depends on which team you've been placed on!"

Nathalie: "Speaking of which, I want to be as far away from this vile creature as possible!"

_Jonathon looks at Nathalie angrily._

Chris: "Just for that, you and Jonathon can now be the first two team members that comprise the Killer Bass!"

Jonathon and Nathalie: "What!?"

Chris: "Joining the hippie and the sarcastic prick will be: Nourhan, Noah…"

_Both of their faces light up as they walk over to Jonathon and Nathalie._

Chris: " …Steven, Kimi, Vittoria…"

_The siblings high five before happily heading over with the Italian to their team._

Chris: "Krystal, Sarah…"

Sarah: "Yay!"

Krystal: "Sh!t."

Chris: "…and Matt and Kelly!"

Matt and Kelly: "What!?"

Nathalie: "I don't see why Sarah got her wish, but I didn't get mine!"

Chris: "She did want to be on the same team as her sister, didn't she…? Krystal, you're now a member of the Screaming Gophers! Brooke is now on the Killer Bass!"

Sarah: "No!"

_Sarah immediately begins to cry hysterically as Jonathon begins to laugh._

Nathalie: "How can you just sit there and laugh at that poor defenseless girl's tears!

Jonathon: "Look in the mirror, Mother Earth, you're the reason she's crying in the first place!"

_As Jonathon walks away laughing, Nathalie realizes what she's done and looks down in sorrow. As she walks over to Sarah and attempts to comfort her, Sarah turns her back to her and Jonathon continues to laugh as he witnesses this._

Chris: "Harsh! As I was saying, the second team will be known as the Screaming Gophers! That team will consist of: Krystal, Josh, Doug, Alex…."

_Josh and Doug glare at each other angrily as Alex walks over to Krystal and the two high five._

Chris: "…Sam, Eric, Haley, Henry…"

_Sam and Eric smile at each other before joining the others, Henry smiles at Haley who looks away and blushes heavily._

Chris: "…Hector, Courtney, and Wyatt!"

_The three walk over and join their teams. As everyone is with their team, Chris throws each team their flag. Jonathon catches his flag which unrolls to reveal a fish in the center of a red circle. The Screaming Gophers flag hits Courtney in the head; she falls to the ground. Krystal helps her up before unrolling her team's flag, revealing a gopher that is screaming in the middle of a green circle._

Sarah: "Chris, please, I can't do this without my sister's help!"

Chris: "Sucks to suck, doesn't it…?"

_Sarah cries break out even louder as Nathalie gently rubs her back and glares at a snickering Jonathon._

Chris: "Don't forget, campers, that from this point forward your time here will be filmed at every second possible!"

**Confessional Booth: Chris.**

Chris: "You can also use this Confessional Booth to let out your deepest, most inner thoughts! Think of it as a way to air your dirty laundry! This is the only place you will receive privacy away from your fellow campers, use it to your advantage!"

**Confessional Booth: Haley.**

Haley: "Well, this is kinda snazzy….It still stinks, though…."

**Confessional Booth: Nathalie.**

Nathalie: "Ugh! I can't stand Jonathon, he's such a jerk!"

**Confessional Booth: Jonathon.**

Jonathon: "I honestly can't see my fellow team mates keeping that tree hugger longer than they keep me, and if they're thinking anything otherwise, I can assure you they won't be thinking it for long!"

**Confessional Booth: Sarah.**

Sarah: (Indiscrete sobs.)

**Confessional Booth: Krystal.**

Krystal: "Woot!"

**Confessional Booth: Vittoria.**

Vittoria: "Questa confessione è uno scherzo, quasi come il resto del mio concorso! Ho questa stagione nel sacco!"

**Cabins.**

Chris: "Okay campers, it's time to unpack and get situated before heading off to the cafeteria! It is there that Chef Hatchet will serve you your three meals a day: breakfast, lunch, and dinner! We don't have much time before your first challenge begins so get going!"

Courtney: "Our first challenge? Already!?"

_Chris gives a slight laugh at everyone's shock._

Chris: "Your first challenge will begin in one hour, so I suggest you all get to unpacking! Gophers, you're in the east cabin, Bass, you're in the west! Now march!"

_After Chris finishes talking, the twenty-two teens disperse and begin to head towards their respective areas. Alex and Krystal are both seen walking together towards the cabin._

Alex: "Your sister seems pretty bummed."

Krystal: "Yeah, but it's for the best! She shouldn't be so dependent on me, this will be a good learning experience for her!"

**Confessional Booth: Krystal**

Krystal: "Sarah and I have always been close…Too close! I need some space, and even though she doesn't see it now, so does she! I hope we both grow from this experience; we've never been apart longer than a six hour school day! I just hope she can snap out of it fast enough so she's not the first one voted out…"

**Cabins.**

_Steven and Kimi both enter their cabin and their jaws drop at what they see._

Steven: "Bunk beds!? Are you kidding me!?"

_Nourhan walks past him and into the girls' side._

Nourhan: "Is something wrong, Steve?"

Steven: "Uh…no, nothing!"

_After he says this, he forces a smile on his face and gives a slight laugh._

**Confessional Booth: Steven.**

Steven: "Is something wrong, Steve?"

_He rolls his eyes as he continues to mock Nourhan in a whiny voice._

**Cabins.**

_Eric is seen hanging his Texan flag on the wall above his bed. He smiles before turning around and facing Sam._

Eric: "What do you think? Does it look okay right there?"

Sam: "I think it looks great! It'll be like you're sleeping under the Texas stars every night!"

Eric: "Hey, I didn't even think of that! You're a pretty smart girl, Sam!"

_Sam smiles at Eric admirably before he pats her on the back and walks away. In another part of the room Haley is seen approaching Henry who is unpacking his guitar._

Haley: "You play the guitar!? No way! That's awesome!"

_Henry smiles at her when she says this._

Henry: "Maybe that's how I can repay you for teaching me to draw; I can teach you how to play the guitar!"

_Haley smiles at him warmly._

Haley: "I think that's a great idea!"

_As the two smile at each other heartily, screams are heard from behind him. As everyone comes rushing towards the Screaming Gophers cabin, they discover it to be none other than Josh._

Brooke: "Not to fear, Kenshin is here!"

_Jonathon raises his brow at her as she says this._

Jonathon: "Who?"

_Josh leaps off the floor and scrambles up onto one of the top bunks._

Josh: "COCKROACH!"

_Alex and Krystal are laughing at Josh's reaction as everyone begins to panic. Matt jumps into Kelly's arms and she angrily drops him. She rolls her eyes and stomps on the giant bug._

Kelly: "Really, people?"

_Nathalie comes running to the bug's aid as she sees this happen._

Nathalie: "How could you!? You vile b!tch!"

_Everyone gasps at this except Jonathon who is laughing and Kelly who looks at her angrily._

Kelly: "What did you just say to me!?

Nathalie: "You heard me! How could you just kill a defenseless creature like that!

Kelly: "It's a cockroach; it's probably not even dead, you overdramatic tree hugger!"

Josh: "Not dead…. WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT DEAD!?"

_As Josh says this, everyone begins to scream and make way their way out of the cabin in a panicky, flustered crowd._

**The Cafeteria.**

_The contestants are in a long line, waiting to get their old, grotesque, and outdated food. As Sarah finally reaches the front of the line, Chef Hatchet scoops up his disgusting scrub and puts it on her plate, much to her dismay as she breaks out in tears once again._

Nathalie: "Is this a vegetarian dish?"

_Chef Hatchet looks at her with a blank expression before slamming more food down on her plate. As she looks at the food in disgust, it seemingly begins to squirm around a bit._

Nathalie: "You know…I think I'm good…"

_As Nathalie says this, she goes over and sits down sorrowfully. Steven notices this and goes to sit down beside her._

Steven: "Seems like you're having a rough first day."

_As he says this she lets out a heavy sigh._

Nathalie: "Everyone here hates me….and it's all Jonathon's fault!"

_Steven gives a small chuckle._

Steven: "I don't hate you, in fact Kimi and I both like you a lot more than we like that sarcastic, arrogant fool!"

Nathalie: "Really?"

Steven: "Really! We have your back all the way! Trust me; you're not leaving anytime soon!"

_Steven smiles at her reassuringly and she returns this smile._

Nathalie: "Thanks, Steven, you're the only person here I feel like I've connected with."

Steven: "No problem, don't even sweat it!"

_As the two hug Steven looks at the camera coldly and cracks a small smile before winking at the camera. A little further down in the cafeteria, Wyatt takes a seat next to the crying Sarah._

Wyatt: "Hey, I got you some food…"

_Sarah wipes the tears from her face as she looks up at him._

Sarah: "I don't feel like eating, especially not whatever that is!"

Wyatt: "Come on, at least try it, you have to keep your strength up for the challenges!"

Sarah: "Why do you care, we're not even on the same team!"

Wyatt: "I know, but that doesn't mean I can't look out for you!"

_As Wyatt says this, a faint smile spreads across Sarah's face._

Sarah: "I wonder what our first challenge will be…"

_Wyatt shrugs at this._

Wyatt: "I'm sure it won't be anything too intense, it is the first challenge after all!"

**The Clifftop.**

_The camera slowly zooms out as the twenty-two contestants stand at the tip of a very tall cliff top that overlooks the entire island._

Alex: "Mother Fu—"

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Episode 2:Not So Famous Campers Part 2

"**Not So Famous Campers Conclusion."**

_ The Episode begins with a view of Chris standing on the dock of shame, right beside the Camp Wawanakwa sign. He looks towards the camera and gives his signature smile before throwing both his arms up in the air and delivering his opening lines._

**Chris:** "Last time on Total Drama Island: Insanity!"

_The screen flashes and a new scene appears of the twenty-two campers who are bickering while Chris takes a photo of them, a screen cap from the previous episode._

**Chris: **"Twenty-two campers arrived at camp wawanakwa to begin the grueling, eight week long competition! While new bonds were created,…."

_The recap goes on to show several relationships that formed in the previous episode, first from Haley and Henry on the Dock of Shame , than to Sam admiring Eric's Texas Flag, and lastly to Wyatt comforting a crying Sam._

**Chris: **"…Rivalries began to arise in the group!"

_The scene changes from Nathalie and Jonathon bickering, Alex punching Steven, Josh and Doug going ghetto, and Kelly putting her foot on an unconscious Matt._

**Chris: **"And our twenty-two campers were divided into two teams of eleven, much to several of their dismays!"

_Teams are shown being formed as well as Sarah being shown crying when Chris replaces Krystal with Brooke. After this is shown , Chris is once again seen standing on the Dock of Shame in present time._

**Chris: **"Tonight, several rivalries will come to a head as many contenders crumble under the pressure of their impending first challenge! Find who will be the first camper to walk across the dreaded dock of shame, tonight on Total…Drama…Island….Insanity!"

**Total Drama Island: Insanity! Intro.**

As the Opening theme begins to play cameras begin to pop out of strange places, including an underground burrow and a tree. As the last camera comes out , a clapperboard is held in front of the camera and is slammed shut.

"_Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine…."_

The camera goes past the dock of shame revealing the Camp Wawanakwa sign. As the scenery continues to be shown , the camera rushes past Chris than continues up the ever so familiar mountain before going over the cliff and through the ring , venturing into the treacherous waters!

"…_.You guys are on my mind!"_

Hector is shown happily swimming in the water before being frightened after seeing a shark and rushing towards the surface.

"_You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see…."_

As Hector emerges from the surface, Wyatt and a crying Sarah are seen floating past him on an old , gray plank. From behind his back Wyatt pulls out Sarah's teddy bear and holds it towards her, much to her delight. However just as he does so a hawk sweeps down and snatches it, sending Sarah back into hysterics.

"_I wanna be famous!"_

The hawk flies above Steven, who is in the forest surrounded by pumpkins. As snakes begin to make there way out of the pumpkins Steven screams like the little girl he is deep down, and begins to run. As the camera zooms out Nathalie is seen holding a snake and smiling as Jonathon puts his hands on his hips and raises his left brow at her before the suns vibrant light overcomes this view.

"_I wanna live close to the sun."_

As the sunlight retracts and a new scene is revealed, Josh and Doug are seen bickering at each other on a raft before going over a waterfall.

"_Well pack your bags cuz I've already won."_

Matt is seen standing on a long and narrow log, with one hand in the air and one hand on his heart, reciting what looks to be a play in a rather over dramatic light.

"_Everything to prove, nothing in my way."_

Kelly swings by on a vine, grabbing Matt by the collar of his shirt and taking him along for the ride. As they rush past parts of the camp she drops Matt into the outhouse which falls over because of this. Courtney tumbles out of the outhouse and walks around slightly dazed before falling over, hitting the ground rather hard.

"_I'll get there one day."_

The camera pans through the cafeteria window, showing Chef making some kind of disgusting grub before going over to Sam and Eric who are looking at each other dreamily before a spoonful of Chef's food is shoved between them. Looks of disgust are shared between the two before Nourhan and Noah are seen laughing together at a nearby table.

"_I wanna be famous!"_

As the scene changes to the outdoors, both Kimi and Vittoria are seen admiring Alex who is in the water looking at himself in a small hand mirror.

"_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na…"_

As Alex smiles at himself in the mirror it shatters into a dozen pieces, much to his dismay.

"_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!"_

The camera pans over to the Dock of Shame where the hawk drops Sarah's teddy bear into Krystal's arm. Krystal grins manically at this before pulling a lighter out of her pocket and setting the small girl's bear on fire. As laughter continues to erupt from her mouth, she throws the doll up into the air.

"I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!"

As the burning stuffed animal falls from the sky, the daylight shifts to night. The bear falls down in between Haley and Henry, who are about to kiss when Brooke, who's hair is now on fire, pops up between them. As the camera begins to zoom out, the twenty-two campers are revealed to be sitting at the Bonfire Ceremony. All of them are whistling with the exception of Brooke who is screaming, Krystal who is laughing, and Sarah who is crying hysterically.

Total Drama Island: Insanity!

**The Cliff Top.**

_As the show's introduction fades out, the scene from the end of the previous episode is seen. An aerial view of the cliff top is shown, with small specks being seen that are in fact the twenty-two campers standing at the top, awaiting instructions on their first challenge. The camera than zooms down, rushing through the clouds, until it reaches Chris who is getting out of a helicopter to greet the campers._

**Chris: **"This cliff top will be the location of you first challenge!"

_As Chris says this everyone's jaws drop and their eyes widen in shock. As Sarah begins to cry, Alex's whimpering can be heard._

**Confessional Booth: Alex.**

_Alex is seen holding his knees and cradling back and forth as he gives a single shiver._

**The Cliff Top.**

**Henry: **"So like….are we jogging down the hill or…?"

_There is a slight hint of disbelief in Henry's voice as he says this. Chris laughs heavily at this as everyone continues to look at him in shock._

**Chris: **"Good guess…only not really! Your first challenge is to dive into the blue abyss that surrounds Camp Wawanakwa!"

_Henry gives a heavy gulp at this._

**Confessional Booth: Henry.**

**Henry: **"Heights….yea….not really my forte!"

**The Cliff Top.**

**Doug: **"Your crazy if you think I'm jumping off this thing!"

**Josh: **"What's wrong Doug, is the big athlete scared?" 

_Josh says this almost as if he's mocking Doug. As he says this the two glare at each other angrily._

**Doug: **"Me scared? As if!"

**Chris: **"If that's the case Doug, why don't the Screaming Gophers go first?"

_As Chris says this, his entire team crosses their arms and glares at him angrily. Doug looks back at them guiltily before looking down at the ground. _

**Alex: **"I volunteer Doug as the first jumper, any objections?"

_The entire team shakes their heads and agree with Alex. Doug rolls his eyes and walks over to look over the cliff, clearly growing increasingly nervous._

**Doug: **"What's the ring for?" 

_Over the cliff appears a small ring in the center of the water, it is surrounded by several bowies keeping it afloat._

**Chris: **"Great question pro athlete! That would be the safe zone, and I highly suggest landing in it!"

**Doug: **"Safe Zone…Safe from what!?"

**Chris: **"Wow , your just full of great questions today aren't you? Instead of telling you, why don't I just show you?"

_After Chris says this he pushes Courtney over the cliff top. As her screams are heard, the other contestants run over to peer over the cliff and watch as she lands outside the safe zone._

**Nathalie: **"Harsh!"

_Chris simply shrugs in reply and gestures below where Courtney pokes her head above water and begins screaming as sharks tail behind her. Chris laughs manically at this as the contestants look at him as if he's insane._

**Nourhan: **"Sharks!? Your insane if you think I'm going to risk my life in hopes of winning one measly challenge!"

**Noah: **"I'd like to call a group meeting! Killer bass , gather around."

_As Noah says this Steven rolls his eyes before they all huddle around each other._

**Noah: **"Okay, don't worry everyone! I know for a fact that they have interns test these kind of things before they actually make the show, so we'll all be fine! No one tell the other team though, this could be our edge on them!

**Jonathon: **"Uhm Excuse me , who died and made you head bitch?"

_At this , Nathalie Looks at him angrily._

**_  
****Confessional Booth: Nathalie.**  
**_**

**Nathalie: **"Ugh! Jonathon is so annoying! Can we ever discuss something as a group without him making a sarcastic remark about it!"

**Confessional Booth: Noah.**

**_**

_Noah rolls his eyes and places his hands on his hips before speaking to the camera. _

**Noah: **"Jonathon is so aggravating sometimes, he's done nothing but put negative energy on my…I mean our team!"

_Noah gives a nervous laugh as his eyes dart back and forth when he says this._

**The Cliff Top.**

**Chris: **"Okay Screaming Gophers, lets get a move on!"

**Josh: **"You heard him Doug, get a move on!"

_Doug gets in Josh's face and begins to yell._

**Doug: **"Shut up!"

_Alex and Krystal giggle silently when seeing Doug's reaction. Doug closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before walking over to the cliff's tip._

**Doug: **"Well…wish me luck…"

_Crickets are heard as his team mates look at him annoyed. Doug rolls his eyes at this._

**Josh: **"Break a leg….literally…"

_Doug takes big gulp before jumping over the cliff, and falling in the safe zone. He pops his head above the water and begins to smile and wave._

**Doug: **"I did it, I'm okay!"

_More crickets are heard and Doug's expression changes to anger once again._

**Josh: **"To be honest I was hoping he would be eaten by sharks…."

_His entire tribe gasps at this with the exception of Alex and Krystal who are attempting to conceal their laughter._

**Eric: **"Too far bromosapian….Too far…"

**Chris: **" Who wants to go next? Any volunteers or should we pull another Courtney?"

_Eric turns to Sam._

**Eric: **"You know what they say, go big or go home, and in Texas…."

**Sam:** "We go big!"

_Eric smiles and nods at this as the two dive off the cliff, both landing in the safe zone._

**Henry: **"…That looks like a dangerously high jump…."

**Haley: **"Something wrong?"

**Henry: **"Uh, no …nothing!" 

_Henry gives a nervous laugh as he says this._

**_  
****Confessional Booth: Henry.**  
**_**

**Henry: **"I've been afraid of heights ever since I was a little kid, I'm not sure I can do this….But I don't want to embarrass myself in front of Haley either!

_Henry lets out a large sigh and looks down at the ground._

**The Cliff Top.**

_Hector says something indiscreetly before jumping over the cliff. He Is followed by Krystal, Josh, Alex, and Wyatt, all of whom land in the safe zone. As a broken down steam boat carries them all to shore, they cheer from the beach and encourage Haley and Henry to jump. Haley then turns to Henry and smiles._

**Henry: **"I'm sorry Haley, I just don't think I can do this! I'm terrified of heights, and that's not even factoring in the sharks!"

_Haley gives Henry a slight frown when he says this._

**Haley: **"If you don't jump then you could get voted off! Than we'll never be able to teach each other how to draw or play the guitar!"

_Henry looks back and forth from his cheering team mates, to Haley's pleading facial expressions, to the sharks fins that are visible in the waters below. _

**Henry: **"I just…."

_Haley stops him by taking his hand in hers._

**Haley: **"We can do this…together!"

_Henry takes a big gulp and nods._

**Henry: **"Lets do this!"

_As the two face the waters, everyone on the shore begins to bite their nails in anticipation. As a beat begins to play in the background both Haley and Henry take a sprint towards the water and the beat beings to pick up, their hands still intertwined. As the two jump over the cliff, all that is heard is Henry's screams before they are muffled out by the water. The campers watch nervously as no sign of either of them are shown, when suddenly two smiling faces emerge from the water._

**Haley: **"I knew you could do it!"

_Haley throws her arms around Henry , whose cheeks have turned red._

**Confessional Booth: Henry.**

**Henry: **"Haley's so great, she's defiantly one of the coolest girls out here! It's only the first day and I already feel like we have a great connection!

**_  
****Confessional Booth: Haley.**  
**_**

**Haley: **"Henry? Yea he's pretty cool I guess…."

_Haley begins to blush as she looks away shyly._

**The Cliff Top.**

**Chris: **"The Screaming Gophers are eleven for eleven! No pressure Killer Bass!

_The Killer Bass all look at each other nervously as the Screaming Gophers cheer on the beach. There is an awkward silence heard as no one on the Killer Bass says a single word to one another._

**Jonathon: **"I might as well break the silence by saying that I'm not jumping."

_Jonathon's tribe looks at him angrily after he says this._

**Vittoria: **"You fucking imbecile!"

_Noah's eyes widen when she speaks._

**Noah: **"Whoa Vic, those are some harsh words!"

_Steven rolls his eyes when noah says this._

**Jonathon: **"Oh pipe shut!" 

**Noah: **"Excuse me!?"

_The camera zooms in on a grinning Steven._

**Confessional Booth: Steven.**

**Steven: **"Finally someone else is seeing what an annoying know it all Noah is! Maybe Jonathon isn't as useless as I thought he was…."

**_  
****The Cliff Top.**  
**_**

**Nourhan**: "Hey, don't talk to him like that! While you've been whining and complaining all day, Noah's actually been helping out our team!"

**Jonathon: **"Hey guys I speak Italian, did you know that interns test the challenges, holy crap guys did you know that I'm the second coming of Christ?!"

_As Jonathon says this mockingly, everyone looks at him angrily._

**Kelly: **"I'm not dealing with this petty drama, see you all on the other side!"

_As Kelly says this she runs and jumps off the cliff, but missing the safe zone. As her team mates look at her worriedly, she manages to out swims the sharks to shore, much to everyone's shock._

**Brooke: **"I can do that too!"

_Everyone screams after Brooke when she says this, who has already jumped off the cliff and purposely landed outside the safe zone. She is swallowed by a shark whole much to Jonathon's entertainment who is laughing. Nathalie rolls her eyes before throwing her flat palm up in the air, signaling for the shark to stop. As she does the shark's eyes widen and swims to shore before spitting the girl out. Nathalie grins, pleased with herself, as her team mates look at her in both shock and admiration with the exception of Jonathon who rolls his eyes._

**_  
****Confessional Booth: Jonathon.**  
**_**

**Jonathon: **"Well I'm sure the two golden children would get along just fine! You can add Michael Phelps's female counter part to that mix too!"

_Jonathon crosses his arms and looks away from the camera angrily._

**_  
****The Cliff Top.**  
**_**

**Brooke: **"That…was….AWSOME! Again, again!"

**Chris: **"That's two points for the Killer Bass, whose next?"

_Steven raises his hand and jumps off the cliff, he's followed by his sister, Vittoria who screams indiscrete Italian, Noah who translates what she's saying on the way down with a cocky smile on his face, Nourhan who is in awe of Noah, Matt who is reciting shake spear much to Kelly's annoyance, and Nathalie. As they all get to shore, Jonathon and Sarah are the only the remaining for their team._

**Jonathon: **"Chris, I'm not jumping."

_The Killer bass look at their stubborn team mate angrily._

**Chris: **"Than you'll have to wear this…."

_Chris plops a chicken hat on Jonathon's head, much to his distain._

**Jonathon: **"Seriously…?"

**Chris: **"….And that's one less crate for the second part of your challenge, and trust me, you want as many crates as you can get your hands on!"

**Jonathon: **"I'll take my chances."

_Jonathon shrugs before beginning his long walk down the cliff._

**Chris: **"What about you Sarah, too chicken to take the fall?"

_Sarah looks down guiltily at her team mates who are attempting to encourage her to jump._

**Sarah: **"It's really high…"

**Wyatt: **"You can do it Sarah!"

**Krystal: **"No….No she can't…."

_Wyatt smiles at her, much to Sam's disappointment who crosses her arms and glares at him._

**Sam: **"Why are you cheering for her, she's on the other team!?"

_Wyatt gives Sam a nervous smile , realizing what he had just done._

**Sarah: **"I…."

_Everyone looks at Sarah in anticipation, unsure of what she will do._

**Chris: **"It's now or never Sarah!"

**Sarah: **"I…."

_The Camera shows Wyatt smiling at her encouragingly , and Krystal making death faces at her as if to scare her younger sister away._

**Sarah: **"I can't do it!"

_As she says this her entire team gives loud sighs of dismay and looks at her with disappointment as Chris puts a chicken hat on top of her head._

**Chris: **"With that, The Screaming Gophers will not only receive all their crates for part two but they also get wheel barrows to carry them on!"

_As the Screaming gophers cheer, The Killer bass looks at Jonathon and Sarah angrily as they join their team mates on the beach._

**Chris: **"Everyone make your way to the cabins where you will receive more information on part two!"

**The Woods: The Screaming Gophers.**

_The Screaming Gophers are walking happily while wheeling their crates through the forest surrounding the camp grounds. As they're walking Courtney see's a bee and smacks it against her face._

**Alex: **"Do you think Sarah will be alright if her team loses?"

_Krystal shrugs at him in reply._

**Krystal: **"To be honest it'd be her fault for moping around about the team formations.

**Alex: **"Why aren't you sad about being away form her like she is?" 

_The small girls shrugs again._

**Krystal:** "We've always been so close knit growing up, I think I just need a little space. For so long we've shared a room and shared our friends, and don't even get me started on all I've had to sacrifice just to make her happy! I just want to make it on my own for once, and so should she!

**Alex: **"Wait, so you've never had any friends outside of your sister's social circle?" 

**Krystal: **"Not really…"

_Krystal looks at the ground gloomily, looking slightly embarrassed._

**Alex: **"Well than I'm honored to be your first!"

_Alex smiles at her as she looks up at him and returns the smile._

**Confessional Booth: Krystal.**

**Krystal: **"I was so worried about coming here and having nobody like me, but everyone's been so welcoming! Things are actually starting to look up in this crappy dump…"

**The Woods: The Killer Bass.**

_The entire team is struggling to push their crates, with the exception of Kelly who is carrying one crate in each hand._

**Brooke: **"I can totally do that too!"

_The crazy girl picks up her crate before dropping it immediately , in the process being crushed by it._

**Kelly: **"Don't hurt yourself!"

_Kelly graciously picks up Brooke's crate with one of her foots._

**Matt: **"Don't hurt yourself!"

_Matt says this in an over exasperated tone. Kelly glares at him angrily when he does this._

**Matt: **"What do you think? I'm practicing my method acting!"

_Kelly looks at him angrily before tossing the crate off her foot and onto Matt , whose screams are muffled out by the large box. _

**Nathalie: **"That hat on your head is an insult to chickens everywhere!"

**Jonathon: **" And you're a terrible representative of the vegan community, your point is?"

_Nathalie looks at him , agitated and about to say something in response, when Noah interrupts._

**Noah: **"Now, now children, settle down! We don't need drama right now, we have to focus on winning this challenge!"

_Steven rolls his eyes at this._

**Steven: **"Shut….up!"

_Everyone drops their crates and gasps at this._

**Noah: **"Excuse me?"

**Steven: **"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up! Want me to say it one more time? SHUT UP!

_Noah takes off his glasses and approaches Steven._

**Noah: **"I must warn you not to mess with me, I'm a black belt in the martial arts!"

**Nourhan: **"Really?! That's so cool!"

_Nourhan looks at Noah admirably while he nods , pleased with himself._

**Steven: **"Of course you are! You're a genius, your athletic, you're a black belt, and you speak every language known to man! We get it, your amazing! Now shut up about it!

**Noah: **"Actually I only speak six languages so…."

**Steven: **"AH!"

**_  
****The Cabins: The Screaming Gophers.**  
**_  
**

_As the campers come running to the cabins with their crates, they begin to cheer._

**Courtney: **"We're the first ones here!"

_As she says this, everyone looks towards Courtney and their eyes widen when they see a puffed up girl who looks as though she's going to explode any second._

**Hector: **"Are you okay….?"

**Courtney: **"Oh, I got stung by a bee. No biggie."

**Hector: **"Yea…but your as huge as my left testicle…"

_Everyone looks at Hector strangely and begins to slowly back away._

**Courtney: **"…..I think I might be allergic…."

_Chris gives a slight shiver before speaking._

**Chris: **"Okay then….Now it's time for me to explain part two! In your crates are the parts to build a hot tub which the winning team will get to enjoy tonight!

_The Screaming Gophers begin to cheer in excitement._

**Chris: **"The only catch is you can't open the crates with your hands!" 

_All the Screaming Gophers begin to groan._

**The Woods - The Killer Bass.**

_The Killer Bass appear to be incredibly exhausted as they all plop down on the ground for a break._

**Kimi: **"We've been walking for hours, how are we not there yet!?"

**Kelly: **"Who has the map!?" 

_Matt hands over the Map to Kelly._

**Matt: **"We should be there by now, this map is jank!"

_Kelly takes one look at the map before throwing it down on the ground in anger, stomping on it, and than rolling her eyes._

**Kelly: **"You were looking at it upside down, you moron!"

**Matt: **"Oh…"

**Kelly: **"UGH!"

**Noah: **"This never would've happened if I had the map, I was the leader of a wilderness troop after all!"

**Nourhan: **"Wow! That's really impressive!"

_When Steven hears this, he begins to bang his head repeatedly on one of the crates._

**_  
****The Cabins: The Screaming Gophers.**  
**_**

_The camp grounds are once again shown and based on the sun's position, it can be assumed it is about mid day. All the Screaming Gophers are working hard to get their crates open but most of them are struggling to do so, only a few have managed to pry them open. Haley is working hard to open one with her teeth when Henry approaches her._

**Henry: **"Hey, I owe you my gratitude for earlier."

_Henry smiles at her when he says this._

**Haley: **"Gratitude?"

_She gives a slight chuckle, pressing her hand to her mouth to contain it._

**Haley: **"There's no need , we all need a little extra push sometimes and I'm sure you would've done it if you were in my position!"

_Henry nods in reply._

**Henry: **"I can't think of many ways to repay you, so I was thinking we could start guitar lessons tomorrow as a signal of my appreciation?"

**Haley: **"…I'd actually really like that."

_The two smiles warmly at each other, each with kindness in their eyes as the sun beats down on them._

**The Cabins: The Killer Bass.**

_The Killer Bass come running up to the cabins in a desperate attempt to catch up, however they are disappointed to see The Screaming Gophers have already almost completely finished their hot tub. Steven appears to be the angriest, beginning to yell at his tribe._

**Steven: **"What!? How can they already be done! When did they even get here!?"

**Chris: **"Lets see….."

_Chris looks down at his wrist watch and begins to tap it._

**Chris: **"Just under four hours ago!"

_Everyone on the Killer Bass screams "what" in utter shock. The camera than quickly zooms in on Chris who holds up his wrist and models it for the camera._

**Chris: **"Make sure your always on top of things , with the Rolex wrist watch!"

_After he finishes with this brief advertisement he smiles and winks at the camera. Kelly than groans in annoyance and points at Matt furiously._

**Kelly: **"This is all your fault! Had you let someone else handle the map in the first place, we wouldn't even be in this position!"

_Matt looks down sadly before Nathalie puts her hand on his shoulder reassuringly._

**Nathalie: **"At least he jumped! Something we can't say about everyone on this tribe…"

_Nathalie glares at Jonathon who raises his brow at her, much to her annoyance. _

**Nathalie: **"Stop doing that!"

_Jonathon laughs at Nathalie's response to him._

**Jonathon: **"Hey, I'm not the only one who didn't jump!"

_After he says this, he makes a gesture towards a worried looking Sarah._

**Nathalie: **"Leave her alone! You have four years on her, there's no valid excuse as to why you couldn't jump!"

**Noah: **"Now, No_"

**Steven: **"If you don't knock this holier than thou crap off right now, I'm going to punch your lights out!"

**Nourhan: **"You can bitch about his leading style when you step up to the plate, but until then , stop putting your two cents in!"

_After Nourhan says this , she steps in between the two, followed by Kimi who gets in her face in retaliation._

**Kimi: **"Don't talk to my brother like that!"

_The campers continue to bicker loudly when Brooke and Vittoria help each other onto the nearest crate. Brooke clears her throat rather loudly and proceeds to scream at the top of her lungs, scaring much of the nearby birds away. She continues to scream, muffling out the fighting campers below until they are all hushed. She than steps off the crate and gives Vittoria the attention of her team._

**Vittoria: **"All of you need to shut your fucking mouths before I shut them for you! We need to focus on the challenge or I'm sending all your asses home!"

_Noah gasps after she's done talking._

**Noah: **"Whoa there Vi_" 

**Steven: **"THAT'S IT!"

_Steven pounds at Noah in anger , reigniting the arguments below. Vittoria gives a simple face palm and rolls her eyes._

**Vittoria: **"Stupid Americans…"

**The Cabins: The Screaming Gophers.**

_The Screaming Gophers are happily working side by side and all their crates have been opened. They make small talk regarding their hometowns and their aspirations. Krystal receives a warm welcome from everyone after she tells her story about sharing much of her life with her sister. Everyone is getting along great, with the exception of Josh who has isolated himself from the group and is working alone. Alex looks sorrowfully in Josh's direction when he notices this._

**Alex: **"Maybe you should go talk to him Doug, I think he's still upset about earlier."

_Doug rolls his eyes and lets out a reluctant sigh before nodding and heading over to Josh._

**Doug: **"Hey dude….About earlier…."

_Josh doesn't let Doug finish his sentence before getting up and walking off to another secluded area. Doug rolls his eyes when he see's this. Henry walks over to Doug and places his hand on his team mates shoulder._

**Henry: **"Well now you can't say you didn't try. Don't worry dude, if he keeps this up he'll be the first one to go.!"

_When Henry says this, Alex and Krystal exchange looks of sorrow._

**Confessional Booth: Josh.  
****_**

_Josh sighs heavily and shrugs._

**Josh: **" I don't know….I guess I just have a hard time associating myself with others sometimes. I don't always know what to say in certain situations and I can't help but feel I'll say something stupid in response and nobody will like me anymore…"

**Confessional Booth: Alex.**

_He rubs his shoulder nervously before continuing on with his confessional._

**Alex: **"I just feel bad for the guy…It's day one and he's already on the outs….Plus with his hair as long as it is, I'm pretty sure the dude's considered legally blind!

**_  
****The Cabins: The Screaming Gophers.**  
**_**

_Wyatt and Hector are both putting the finishing touches on their hot tub while talking about the other contestants._

**Hector: **"Who do you think is the coolest girl out here?"

_Wyatt shrugs in response to Hector's question, unsure what to say._

**Wyatt: **"Sarah I guess, but if she doesn't perk up she might end up getting voted off!

_Hector begins to laugh at Wyatt's answer, angering Wyatt._

**Wyatt: **"Whatever, like the girl you have in mind is much better!"

_Hector takes a deep breath of fresh air, rests his chin on his palm, and looks over in Courtney's direction._

**Wyatt: **"Ew…Are you serious?"

**Hector: **"Not her! Her!"

_As a puffed up Courtney moves out of the way, she reveals Brooke who is jogging around in circles like a dog, chasing the rope that she tied around her ankle before running head first into the Killer Bass's unfinished hot tub._

**Hector: **"She's so dreamy….."

**Wyatt: **"Yea…I'm not sure that she's much better…."

**The Cabins.**

**Chris: **"Okay teams, hot tubs will be judged in five minutes!

_A brief montage is shown after Chris says this, showing the teams making desperate attempts to finish their hot tubs. Hector is shown handing Wyatt a hammer as he nails in the nail that Doug is holding in place for him. On the killer bass side, Vittoria is seen holding a nail to the hot tub while both Kelly and Matt are seen arguing over a hammer. Kelly finally grins evilly at Matt before loosening her grip on the hammer. It flies out of both their hands and hits Vittoria in the face. Switching back over to the the Screaming Gophers, a line of the team mates is shown as Krystal scoops up a bucket full of water before passing it down the line all the way to the front where Sam pours the water in the hot tub. The team than proceeds to give each other high fives. The Killer bass however, aren't working in unison. As the bucket is being passed down the line it gets to Steven who pours it on Noah, pretending that it was an accident. Steven breaks out in laughter when Nourhan pushes him in retaliation, much to Kimi's annoyance who pushes Nourhan back. The two then begin to pound on each other. _

**Chris: **"That's it! Time is up!"

_The Screaming Gophers smile cheerfully as Chris walks over to their perfect hot tub. He smiles and turns it on to find that it is working very smoothly! Chris nods , seemingly pleased, and walks over to the Killer Bass's hot tub. Their hot tub is visibly horrendous and has a dead fish in it. Chris looks at the eleven teens as if their crazy when a leak emerges from the side. Noah runs over to it and puts his hand against it, leaning against the hot tub and laughing nervously, acting as though nothing is wrong. Chris smiles a bit at him before the hot tub breaks and Noah tumbles into the large puddle that has now formed on the camp ground. The Killer Bass all groan, Noah looking dumb founded as to what had just happened._

**Chris: **" The Screaming Gophers win immunity!"

_Everyone, except Josh, is cheering and hugging each other. This all comes to a sudden halt when Courtney falls over and is so huge that she can't get back up. Many of her team mates exchange looks of concern, unsure of what to do._

**Courtney: **"I need …..an epopee pen!

**The Cafeteria. **

_The Killer Bass have all gathered around one of the dining tables. Everyone from the team is sitting there angry , not speaking to one another, with the exception of Sarah, Matt, and Jonathon. The awkward silence is finally broken by Nathalie._

**Nathalie: **"Well I think it's clear who needs to go tonight…"

**Kelly: **"Matt?"

**Nathalie: **"No! Jonathon!"

**Noah: **"I'm going to have to agree with Nathalie on this one, Jonathon was the one who ultimately coast us the challenge today!"

**Kimi: **"Your all forgetting that Sarah didn't jump either! In fact, since she's got here, she hasn't really done anything of much importance! She just mopes around all the time and complains about being separated from her sister. If you ask me , Jonathon will be of more importance to us challenge wise in the near future!"

**Steven: **"I agree with Kimi, Jonathon is a challenge asset and getting rid of him would be foolish!"

_Nathalie crosses her arms and gives Steven a look of agitation._

**Nathalie: **"Jonathon is one of the biggest reasons our tribe isn't unified, he needs to be the one to go!"

**Steven: **"We need to put our personal vendettas aside tonight and vote off who is bad for our tribe, clearly that's Sarah!"

**Kelly: **"Are you all on crack or something! Matt was the one who got us lost , if it weren't for him we would've had more time to perfect our hot tub!"

**Noah: **"Time wasn't the problem, unity was the real issue! We couldn't work together and therefore failed to see the bigger picture! I say we need a leader and I'm electing myself, any objections?

_Kelly, Kimi, and Steven all yell yes which causes rifts among the eight. Nourhan stands up angrily and begins to point her finger in Steven's face._

**Nourhan: **"I've just about had it with you today, you lucky we're not voting you off!

**Kimi: **"Stop defending him just because he's your boy toy! He clearly led us to failure! Noah should be the on voted off tonight!"

_Kimi's team mates gasp at what they have just heard. Noah than stands up from the table angrily and pounds his fists on the table._

**Noah: **"Nourhan's right! Steven should be the one going home and anyone who disagrees better watch their backs in the coming days!"

_Noah walks away from the table angrily, Nourhan following close by._

**Kelly: **"I've had enough of all of you! I'm writing down Matt's name and that is final!"

**Nathalie: **"And I'm voting off Jonathon!"

_Kelly and Nathalie leave the cafeteria in a frustrated state of mind. Brooke than gives a weird growl at her fellow campers and scurries off._

**Vittoria: **Fuck this shit!

_Vittoria leaves the tables angrily._

**Kimi: **"That's just great, I'm pretty sure half our team hates us now!"

**Steven: **"Don't worry little sister….Leave everything to me…"

**Confessional Booth: Steven.**

**Steven: **"Noah is such an arrogant fool! While he thinks he's off playing hero, I've already started the domino effect that will result in his elimination! This is exactly how I wanted this tribe…Desperate, dispersed, and chaotic!

**The Dock of Shame.**

_Kelly is sitting with her feet in the water, pondering her next move as the sun begins to set. Steven slowly approaches her , rolls up his pants, and puts his legs in the water._

**Steven: **"Is everything alright Kelly?

**Kelly: **"I don't understand what everyone is thinking…It needs to be Matt who leaves tonight!"

**The Killer Bass Cabin.**

_Matt and Sarah are lying on their bunk beds when Noah approaches him. Matt sits up straight and looks at him happily._

**Matt: **"What's happenin man?" 

**Noah: **"We don't have a whole lot of time to talk at the moment, just know that I have suspicions that Steven is targeting you!"

_Sarah and Matt both gasp when Noah says this._

**The Cafeteria.**

_The cafeteria is for the most part empty with the exception of Nathalie and Nourhan. Nourhan sits next to Nathalie and puts her hand on her back._

**Nourhan: **"Listen, I know that you want to vote out Jonathon tonight but we don't have the numbers to do so!"

**Nathalie: **"What're you saying?"

**Nourhan: **"Noah and I have devised the perfect plan to weaken Jonathon's side, but you have to trust us!"

_Nathalie bites her bottom lip as she falls into deep thought._

**Nathalie: **"….What do you need me to do?"

**The Woods.**

_Jonathon is sitting on the outskirts of the woods and is startled a bit when Kimi approaches him._

**Jonathon: **"You scared the crap out of me!"

**Kimi: **"Listen up Mr. Sarcastic , your going to be voted off tonight unless you do everything exactly the way I tell you to!"

**The Dock of Shame.**

**Steven: **"I agree with you, he really screwed up today and should be the one sent home!"

_Kelly's jaw drops in shock, her expression quickly turning into excitement!_

**Kelly: **"Do we have enough people to make a move!?

**Steven: **"I know for a fact that we have you, Kimi, Jonathon, and myself!"

**Kelly: **"What about the others?"

**Steven: **"I have a bad feeling that Nathalie, Nourhan, Sarah, and Matt are all brainwashed by Noah's non sense!"

**The Cabins.**

**Sarah: **"What about Brooke and Vittoria!?"

**Noah: **"I can talk to Vittoria, after all I'm the only one who can communicate with her!"

**The Cafeteria. **

**Nathalie: **"That still leaves Brooke though!"

**Nourhan: **"I'm going to talk to her right after we're finished here!" 

**The Woods.**

**Kimi: **"So what do you say, are you in?"

_Jonathon wipes the sweat off his forehead as he looks up at the setting sun._

**The Campfire Ceremony.**

_The setting begins to change as the time frame fades from day to night. Dramatic music begins to play as an aerial shot of the island is shown followed by a sudden rush to the campfire ceremony. The eleven campers are sitting on their stumps, Steven's side and Noah's side are both separated by Vittoria and Brooke who are sitting in between the two. Chris is standing beside the campfire, holding a trey of ten marshmallows. _

**Chris: **"Due to your inability to come together as a team, you eleven find yourselves sitting here at our very first campfire ceremony!"

_The Campers eyes dart back and forth from one another._

**Chris: **"Tonight all but one camper will receive a marshmallow, the camper without a marshmallow will walk across the dreaded Dock of Shame and take a ride on the Boat of Losers!

_Chef is shown at the end of the dock, awaiting the first eliminated contestant._

**Chris: **"With that said, the first marshmallow goes to…..

_As dramatic music begins to play, the camera shows close ups of each contestant. _

**Chris: **"Nourhan!"

_Nourhan stands up cheerfully and runs over to receive the first ever marshmallow._

**Chris: **"The other campers safe are…."

_Steven and Noah glare at each other angrily, awaiting the announcement of who rose up to the occasion and became victorious over the other._

**Chris: "**Brooke, Vittoria, Kelly…"

_The three girls stand up happily and claim their marshmallows._

**Chris: **"….Kimi, Sarah…."

_The two girls smile in relief._

**Chris: **"….Nathalie, Jonathon…."

_The two get up and give each other looks of fury as they walk over to join the other safe contenders._

**Chris: **"…..and Noah!"

_Noah gives Steven a snide smirk and walks past him with extreme arrogance and vanity._

**Chris: **"This campers, is the final marshmallow!"

_The camera shows a close up of the one remaining marshmallow on Chris's trey._

**Chris: **"You Steven, and you Matt are our bottom two! The two of you have received the highest numbers of votes!"

_Steven and Matt look at each other nervously before looking back up at Chris._

**Chris: **"The final marshmallow goes to…."

_As the dramatic music's tempo begins to pick up, close ups of both Matt and Steven are shown. Matt is looking at Chris tearfully while Steven is biting his nails down to the nub. Noah looks at Steven and smiles while Kimi looks at her older brother wordily. Nourhan is seen covering her mouth with her palms in extreme anticipation as Chris throws his finger in the air, much to the campers shock. Chris begins to point in the directions of the two, making the scene more intense. Noah continues to stare down Steven as Chris declares the final camper safe…._

**Chris: **"Steven!"

_Steven lets out a sigh of relief when Noah's cocky grin is wiped clean from his face! Nourhan gasps in shock and looks at a triumphant Kimi who runs over and wraps her arms around her brother. Matt's jaw has hit the floor as Kelly crosses her arms and grins._

**Kelly: **"Guess you didn't put on a good enough show!"

_Kelly says this very coldly as Matt hangs his head down low and walks towards the Dock of Shame. Before he leaves both Noah and Nourhan say there sorrowful goodbyes._

**Noah: **"I don't understand…I could've sworn we had the numbers!"

**Matt: **"It's okay dude, at least you tried! As shake spear would sa_"

_Before Matt can recite his idol he is picked up by Chef, separated from the group, and thrown on the Boat of Losers. Sitting alone by the campfire is Vittoria, who is roasting her marshmallow with a satisfactory grin spreading across her face._

**Confessional Booth: Vittoria.**

Vittoria: "What a bunch of morons! How in the hell would I have known what to do in the challenge if I didn't speak English! Ignorant fools, every single one of them! For now I'll pretend though….Pretend that Noah is my only friend, and that I'm a stupid Italian who has no idea what she's doing out here….but when the time comes…I'll crush him like the little weasel he is! You better watch your back Noah, because I'm coming for you!

_When Vittoria says this she points at the camera fiercely. _

**The Hot Tub.**

_The Screaming gophers, excluding Josh, are all partying outside and having a good time. A worried Wyatt is sitting at the edge of the hot tub next to Hector._

**Wyatt: **"Do you think Sarah will be coming back tonight?

_Hector shrugs at his newfound friend._

**Hector: **"Who knows? The important thing is that we take the time we have here, and make good use of it! There's no use crying over spilt milk, because what's done is done and can't be changed!"

_Wyatt sighs heavily and looks up at the stars._

**Wyatt: **"Yea, I guess…."

_Haley and Henry are both in the hot tub, laughing about some of the day's occurences. _

**Haley: **"You know, I was kind of worried when I saw what a crap shoot this place was, but it's pretty nice afterall…."

_Haley smiles shyly at Henry as they look dreamily into each other's eyes._

**Henry: **"I disagree, this place is far from a crap shoot….I think the view is just stunning…."

_As the camera begins to pan out, it reveals the ten remaining Killer Bass walking back to their cabin. Steven is seen listening in at the confessional booth with a cocky smirk on his face. As the camera closes in on him, he looks at it and points towards the audience's direction._

**Steven: **"Are you getting this?"

_The camera man moves the camera up and down, gesturing a nod._

**Steven: **"Good; Because everyone should know now that I'll do whatever it takes to rip the million dollars out from under each and every one of these losers, and nobody's going to stop me!"

**To Be Continued…..**


	4. Episode 3: Attenzione: La fine è vicina

**"Attenzione: La fine è vicina."**

_The Episode begins with a view of Chris standing on the dock of shame, right beside the Camp Wawanakwa sign. He looks towards the camera and gives his signature smile before throwing both his arms up in the air and delivering his opening lines._

Chris: "Last time on Total Drama Island: Insanity!"

_With a flash of the screen, the twenty-two campers are seen looking over the ever so familiar cliff top, most of which look very concerned for their well being._

Chris: "Our campers faced their very first challenge, and while some proved their worth…"

_Kelly is seen bravely diving off the cliff top, followed by Haley taking Henry's hand as they smile at each other before leaping over the edge._

Chris: "…Others found themselves quickly on the outs!"

_Jonathon and Sarah are both shown declining their tribe's pleas for them to jump. Doug and Josh are also shown fighting once again._

Chris: "While the Screaming Gophers came together in unification…"

_Alex and Krystal, Hector and Wyatt, and Henry and Haley are all seen forming friendships in the previous episode._

Chris: "…It was the tensions that formed on the Killer Bass that kept them from their first win, sending them to the first ever dramatic Campfire Ceremony!"

_Nourhan and Kimi are seen defending their friends while Noah and Steven are seen plotting against each other._

Chris: "In the end, Steven narrowly escaped elimination by pitting his fellow team mates against Matt!"

_Matt is seen sorrowfully walking down the Dock of Shame when Steven receives the final marshmallow, much to Noah and Nourhan's shock."_

Chris: "The tables will turn as alliances are both formed and broken, tonight on, Total….Drama…Island….Insanity!"

**Total Drama Island: Insanity! Intro.**

As the Opening theme begins to play, cameras begin to pop out of strange places, including an underground burrow and a tree. As the last camera comes out, a clapperboard is held in front of the camera and is slammed shut.

"_Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine…."_

The camera goes past the dock of shame, revealing the Camp Wawanakwa sign. As the scenery continues to be shown, the camera rushes past Chris then continues up the ever so familiar mountain before going over the cliff and through the ring, venturing into the treacherous waters!

"…_.You guys are on my mind!"_

Hector is shown happily swimming in the water before being frightened after seeing a shark and rushing towards the surface.

"_You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see…."_

As Hector emerges from the surface, Wyatt and a crying Sarah are seen floating past him on an old, gray plank. From behind his back Wyatt pulls out Sarah's teddy bear and holds it towards her, much to her delight. However, just as he does so, a hawk sweeps down and snatches it, sending Sarah back into hysterics.

"_I wanna be famous!"_

The hawk flies above Steven, who is in the forest surrounded by pumpkins. As snakes begin to make their way out of the pumpkins, Steven screams like the little girl he is deep down, and begins to run. As the camera zooms out Nathalie is seen holding a snake and smiling as Jonathon puts his hands on his hips and raises his left brow at her before the sun's vibrant light overcomes this view.

"_I wanna live close to the sun."_

As the sunlight retracts and a new scene is revealed, Josh and Doug are seen bickering at each other on a raft before going over a waterfall.

"_Well, pack your bags cuz I've already won."_

Matt is seen standing on a long and narrow log, with one hand in the air and one hand on his heart, reciting what looks to be a play in a rather over dramatic light.

"_Everything to prove, nothing in my way."_

Kelly swings by on a vine, grabbing Matt by the collar of his shirt and taking him along for the ride. As they rush past parts of the camp she drops Matt into the outhouse which falls over because of this. Courtney tumbles out of the outhouse and walks around slightly dazed before falling over, hitting the ground rather hard.

"_I'll get there one day."_

The camera pans through the cafeteria window, showing Chef making some kind of disgusting grub before going over to Sam and Eric who are looking at each other dreamily before a spoonful of Chef's food is shoved between them. Looks of disgust are shared between the two before Nourhan and Noah are seen laughing together at a nearby table.

"_I wanna be famous!"_

As the scene changes to the outdoors, both Kimi and Vittoria are seen admiring Alex who is in the water looking at himself in a small hand mirror.

"_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na…"_

As Alex smiles at himself in the mirror, it shatters into a dozen pieces, much to his dismay.

"_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!"_

The camera pans over to the Dock of Shame where the hawk drops Sarah's teddy bear into Krystal's arm. Krystal grins maniacally at this before pulling a lighter out of her pocket and setting the small girl's bear on fire. As laughter continues to erupt from her mouth, she throws the doll up into the air.

"I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!"

As the burning stuffed animal falls from the sky, the daylight shifts to night. The bear falls down in between Haley and Henry, who are about to kiss when Brooke, whose hair is now on fire, pops up between them. As the camera begins to zoom out, the twenty-two campers are revealed to be sitting at the Bonfire Ceremony. All of them are whistling with the exception of Brooke who is screaming, Krystal who is laughing, and Sarah who is crying hysterically.

Total Drama Island: Insanity!

**The Dock of Shame.**

_As the episode begins, the quiet camp grounds are shown. Little is heard other than the sounds of chirping birds and rushing waves that break against the boulders that are scattered about the beach. A girl with brown, slightly tangled hair is seen quietly slipping out of her cabin and putting on her shoes before jogging quietly to the nearby dock. When Sarah finally reaches the dock she smiles at who she sees._

Wyatt: "Hey! I was starting to get a little worried. I thought you might not show."

**Confessional Booth: Sarah.**

Sarah: "Ever since I got here, Wyatt has been the only person to make me feel better about being separated from my sister. But since we're on different teams, I can't just talk to him out in the open because everyone would know something is up! That's why late last night we both decided that it'd be best to talk on the Dock of Shame each morning, when everyone is still fast asleep!

_Sarah smiles shyly and rubs her arm, looking away from the camera timidly._

**The Dock of Shame.**

_Sarah smiles at Wyatt, dragging her doll behind her. When Wyatt sees this, he tilts his head to the side out of curiosity._

Wyatt: "Why do you always carry that thing around?"

Sarah: "What, this?"

_Sarah holds up her doll and shrugs._

Sarah: "I dunno… I've had it ever since I was little! Whenever I had nightmares and had a hard time getting back to sleep, I'd cling onto this thing and it'd make me feel better! It lets me know that I'm never alone, even at the darkest times…."

Wyatt: "Does it have a name?"

_After Wyatt says this, Sarah nods happily in reply._

Sarah: "Its' name is Sammy!"

Wyatt: "Oh, cool…"

_As he says this the two exchange looks of admiration and share a tender moment. This moment is however ruined by the sound of a bullhorn and an approaching helicopter over head. In the helicopter is Chris who begins to yell as loud as he can in his megaphone._

Chris: "This is your wake up call campers! Your second challenge starts in ten, meet me in the dining hall pronto!"

_When Sarah and Wyatt hear this their expressions immediately change as they look at each other worriedly._

Sarah: "Oh no! If we're caught out here together, we could get voted off!"

Wyatt: "Quick, the bathrooms!"

_The two dart in separate directions, rushing to hide out in the communal bathrooms._

**The Screaming Gophers Cabin: The Male Side.**

_The campers are all startled when they are woken up. As Doug lifts his head, he quickly slams it against the top bunk and falls to the floor. Josh begins to laugh when this happens, which seemingly annoys a majority of his fellow team mates, with the exclusion of Alex who looks at Josh worriedly._

Henry: "Are you okay, dude?"

_Henry jumps down and helps Doug up. Once the two are standing side by side, they glare at Josh angrily, whose laughter has slowly died out._

Doug: "Fine, thanks for asking; clearly my safety wasn't a concern to everyone!"

_Henry and Doug leave the cabins and head towards the bathrooms angrily. Josh looks down sadly as the other guys shun him when they leave._

Alex: "It's alright, dude…I thought it was funny…"

_Josh ignores Alex and simply walks towards the cabin's door, hitting the wall on his way out due to not being able to see because of the hair in his face. He successfully leaves the cabin on his second attempt._

**The Cafeteria.**  
_

_The campers pile into the cafeteria, Wyatt and Sarah being the last two to enter. As Henry smiles at Haley, she looks away and blushes._

Chris: "Are you ready, campers, for your second challenge?!"

_The sleepy campers simply groan and rub their eyes, sleepily._

Nourhan: "It's four in the morning! Is this necessary!?"

_As Nourhan says this, everyone looks at her and gaps loudly, horrified at what they see. Black rings surround her eyes, her hair frazzled and sticks out at random places, and her skin is breaking out in several areas._

**Confessional Booth: Nourhan.**

_She points at her face angrily before beginning to speak in a frustrated tone._

Nourhan: "This is what happens when I don't get my beauty sleep!? Nourhan needs her beauty sleep!"

**The Cafeteria.**

Noah: "You look beautiful from where I'm standing!"

_Noah smiles sweetly at her, a gesture in which she returns when he takes her hand in his and kisses it gently. When Steven sees this, he rolls his eyes angrily._

Steven: "For the love of god, can we get on with the challenge, please!?

Noah: "….Is everything okay, Steven? If you need someone to talk to, I'm a certified counselor, you know!"

_When Steven hears this, he shuts his eyes and attempts to stay calm as his entire body shakes with anger, fists clenched shut._

**Confessional Booth: Steven.**

Steven: "What you see isn't really Noah getting the last word… It's Noah thinking he's getting the last word! He's a complete moron for trying to take out a strong player in the first night, timing is everything in this game and if there's one thing he doesn't excel at, it's timing! So I'll let him run his mouth….for now….but just you wait, I'll have the last one when he's the one being sent home!"

**The Cafeteria**

Chris: "The first part of today's challenge is to run 20 kilometers around the lake!"

_Everyone begins groaning in annoyance at what Chris has just said._

Hector: "I have to put fuel in the engine or the engine won't run, you feeling me?"

_Hector rubs his stomach as he says this. Chris gives Hector a snide smirk before speaking._

Chris: "Oh, don't you worry about that, Chef is preparing your morning meal as we speak!"

_Hector's face lights up when Chris says this._

Chris: "NOW GET A MOVE ON! MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!"

_Everyone is startled, many falling from their seats at the tables they are sitting at. Haley topples over the edge of the table she was resting her hip on, Henry catching her in his arms, much to both their delights._

**The Lake.**

_The campers are all, slowly but surely, making their way around the lake. Kelly, Jonathon, and Eric all lead the pack. Brooke is also not too far behind who is running on all four with her tongue flailing like a dog's does when it sticks its head out the window on a hot summer's day. Hector is right behind Brooke, attempting to imitate everything she does as she runs. Henry has slowed his pace to keep up with a struggling Haley who is repeatedly apologizing to him for slowing him down, in which he replies "No need." each time. Near the middle of the pack is Josh who has finally stopped jogging and takes a break near a tree, resting his exhausted body against the trunk, breathing heavily. As Doug approaches, he gives a snide grin before running past Josh and knocking him over, into the mud in the process. As Doug's laughter can be heard, Alex spots Josh and comes to a sudden halt before looking at him worriedly._

Alex: "Why do you let the other guys treat you like that!?"

_Josh gives a subtle shrug in reply._

**Confessional Booth: Alex.**

Alex: "Ugh! I've absolutely had it with Doug and his bullying antics! I don't care what the rest of the team says, if we lose, I'm keeping Josh and sending that $$ hole home!

**The Lake.**

_Krystal is running when she sees Alex and Josh at a stop up ahead. When she reaches them, she too comes to a halt._

Krystal: "What happened!?"

_As Krystal says this, Alex is helping Josh out of the mud and along with the help of Krystal, cleaning him off._

Alex: "Doug happened!"

_Josh shrugs again._

Josh: 'It's really no big deal; I was in the way… I kind of deserved it."

Alex: "No, no, you didn't!"

_As Josh attempts to continue on, he stops and falls to the ground once again, groaning in pain._

Josh: "My ankle!"

_As Alex and Krystal kneel to the ground in an effort to assure Josh's safety, the remaining contestants flee past them._

Josh: "You guys should continue on without me, I don't want you two to be blamed for losing this one for the team!"

_Josh looks down sadly as Krystal stands to her feet, shakes her head, and outstretches her hand._

Krystal: "No man left is ever left behind, not on my watch!"

_Josh gives a grim smile before taking Krystal's hand._

**The Cafeteria.**

_With a flash of the screen, the scene changes and a majority of the campers are revealed to have already gathered back in the cafeteria. The Killer Bass and Screaming Gophers are all anticipating their last members to pile in when an exhausted Sarah makes it to the doorway before collapsing on the floor._

Chris: "And with that, the Killer Bass win pa_"

_Chris is interrupted when the Killer Bass erupt in cheers._

Nourhan: "We did it! Our first challenge win!"

_As Josh is carried into the room by Alex and Krystal, the three receive menacing glares from their team mates. Doug throws his finger in Josh's face and begins to yell._

Doug: "This is all your fault!"

_Alex immediately steps in front of Josh when he hears this._

Alex: "Shut up! If it weren't for you, we wouldn't even be in this position in the first place!"

Chris: "Now, now, campers. Settle down, settle down! If you let me finish, both teams would know by now that this was merely part one of the challenge and neither team has actually won or lost at this point in time!"

_The cheers quickly hush over on the Killer Bass's side, some glaring angrily at Chris when they hear this and others simply staring at him in shock._

Steven: "What do you mean we didn't win!?"

_Chris puts his palm on Steven's face and pushes it out of the camera's view._

Chris: "All will be explained in time, you sassy little brat! But for now, as promised, let's eat!"

_Chris steps to the side, revealing a curtain which Chef is standing by. Chef is dressed in a pink dress that is covered in glitter, topping off his look with ruby red lipstick._

Chef: "I don't get paid enough for this…"

_After Chef says this, he pulls a rope that is hanging down to the floor. The red curtain rises as he does this and reveals a large ham in the center of a large feast. The food on the table includes curry, mashed potatoes, custards, rolls, endless loafs of breads, macaroni, and much more. The teens all rush to the food in delight, with the exception of Krystal who looks a bit disappointed._

Krystal: "To be honest, I prefer turkey…."

_Brooke stands on her hind legs and pounces on the table, ripping apart the ham with her teeth. When Hector see's this, his face lights up and he turns to Wyatt to speak._

Hector: "Isn't she dreamy?"

_Wyatt looks back at Brooke who is chanting in a rather raspy voice, then back at Hector._

Wyatt: "Um…. Those wouldn't be my exact words…."

Brooke: "Steak! Steak! Steak!"

_While everyone is eating, Nathalie is sitting in the corner of the room, alone and angry. Jonathon notices this and walks over to sit with her._

Jonathon: "Something bothering you? Not enough food to fill you up?"

Nathalie: "Oh, ha ha, very funny! Actually, for your information, there are no vegan dishes on that table so I refuse to eat!"

_Jonathon raises his brow at this._

Jonathon: "Oh, do you now?"

Nathalie: "Yes, I do! For all you know, you could be eating fried Penguin as we speak, and I don't know about you but I'm not eating a poor defenseless Penguin!"

Jonathon: "It's…ham actually, so…"

_Nathalie stands up angrily after he says this._

Nathalie: "An animal is an animal; they all have the same worth! This is just like you!"

Jonathon: "Just like me to…eat ham?"

Nathalie: "UGH!"

_Nathalie storms off angrily as Jonathon giggles silently to himself. As time rolls on, the contestants slowly cease their eating and plop down in various places, exhausted and full. Hector's stomach has expanded and is now popping out of his shirt. He is caressing it and whispering to it in a hushed voice. Brooke walks up to him and gives him a gentle smile and begins mimicking him._

Wyatt: "Dude…. What're you guys doing!?"

_Hector puts his finger to his lips and shushes Wyatt._

Hector: "Be quiet, you'll scare the food baby away!"

_When Hector says this, everyone exchanges looks of confusion, not sure what to think regarding what he just said. They all slowly step away from him as Chris reproaches them._

Chirs: "I hope you enjoyed your food everyone because it's time for part two of your challenge!"

_As Chris says this everyone screams "what?" , excluding Brooke who simply barks._

Eric: "What do you mean part two?! I thought you said eating was the second part!"

Sam: "I'm with Eric, us Texans aren't strung out for all this torture!"

Chris: "Actually I never mentioned what part two of your challenge would entail! Consider the feast to be simply…. how do I put this? An obstacle!"

_Jonathon raises his brow at this._

Jonathon: "Other than being forced to listen to Nathalie bitch about animal rights…"

_When Jonathon says this, Nathalie puts her hands on her hips angrily, visibly offended by his statement._

Jonathon: "…How is eating an obstacle?"

Chris: "Very good question Jonathon! You see, the real challenge that you all will be competing in today is an Awake-A-Thon!"

_Everyone groans when they hear this._

Nourhan: "So like….can I sleep now or…?"

Chris: "You can…but it might end up costing your team the win!"

_Nourhan shrugs at Chris when he says this._

Nourhan: "If Jonathon can do it and not receive consequences, than so can I! Later, losers!"

_Nourhan says her goodbye jokingly and gives Noah a reassuring wink before heading back to her cabin._

Noah: "So what you're saying is that the twenty kilometer run and the buffet were just things thrown at us to make us more tired?"

Chris: "That's correct, very intuitive of you, Noah!"

Noah: "Thank you Chris, believe it or not I've been told that quite a few times in my short time here on this planet we call Earth!"

Chris: "Wow, now you're giving us an astrology lesson!? Gold star for you!"

_Chris happily places a gold star on his forehead, much to his delight as Noah starts clapping at his own achievement. Everyone looks at him in awe once again as Steven simply rolls his eyes._

**Confessional Booth: Steven.**

Steven: "It's probably for the best that everyone strokes Noah's ego so much, it'll blind him with an arrogance that will make plotting his demise much easier! In time, I will have the numbers stacked in my favor, and when he's least expecting it, I'll strike! In time….For now, I need to set my sights on a more suitable target, someone more worthy of my attention, someone who's mentally capable, physically adept, and socially knowledgeable enough to beat me in the end! Qualities that Noah clearly posses none of!

_As Steven finishes his confessional he gives a smirk._

**By The Campfire.**

_As a new scene approaches, the Killer Bass and Screaming Gophers icons are shown in the upper right and left hand corners. The Screaming Gophers remain with all eleven players still awake while the Killer Bass have a mere nine. As Haley sits by the currently unlit fire pit, Henry smiles at her before walking over and joining her._

Henry: "This challenge is going to be a tough one!"

Haley: "Yeah, but it's not a total loss…."

_Haley smiles at him as she says this._

Henry: "And why is that?"

Haley: "Because I get to spend it with you…"

_Haley looks away shyly after she says this. Henry smiles at her and then points at the sky which is covered in a beautiful array of pink clouds._

Henry: "The sunset is beautiful…. You know, I bet it'd make for a great portrait!"

_Haley looks back at Henry excitedly when he says this._

Haley: "Hey, that's a great idea! Why don't I teach you to draw, starting with this sunset?"

_Haley looks at him happily as he looks away and rubs the back of his head nervously._

Henry: "Are you sure? I was thinking we could start with something, I don't know…a little more mediocre?"

_Haley laughs and dismisses this thought with a wave her hand._

Haley: "You'll be fine!"

_As she says this she takes out her sketch book and her favorite pencil, getting it ready for Henry's first art lesson._

Haley: "Don't you trust me?"

_Haley takes the pencil and puts in his hand, than holds hand, preparing to guide him through the artistic steps. Henry smiles at her when she does this and nods happily. As the two continue to mingle the sun begins to set on the first night. The scene slowly transitions to night and Hector, Wyatt, Brooke, and Sarah are all seen laughing by the campfire._

Wyatt: "It's a total bummer we weren't all put on the same team!"

_Wyatt frowns when he says this._

Hector: "I agree! I've never met a girl who knows so much about anime like you, Brooke!"

_Brooke laughs at this and nods happily before putting her arm around Sarah._

Brooke: "Don't you two worry now! You have each other to protect, and I'll keep Sarah safe! This way we'll all make merge for sure!"

_As Brooke says this, she unknowingly tightens her grip around Sarah, moving up to her neck. As she continues to rant on she begins to choke Sarah whose face has now turned purple._

Wyatt: "Um… Brooke?'

_Brooke growls at him angrily, choking Sarah harder in the process. As Sarah continues to be choked , she begins to claw at Brooke's arm who is completely oblivious to the situation._

Brooke: "Shush, I'm talking!"

_As Brooke says this, Sarah finally passes out. Brooke finally notices what she has done and drops the girl's head to the ground as the Killer Bass icon shows in the upper right hand corner, going from nine to eight._

Brooke: "…oops, sorry!"

_Wyatt rolls his eyes and smiles, placing Sammy right next to Sarah. As the night goes on, Kelly is spotted by several campers, running around the island in what appear to be a vigorous work out._

**Confessional Booth: Kelly.**

Kelly: "My strategy to excel in today's challenge is to continuously exercise for as long as I need to until the challenge is over and I have emerged victorious over the other campers! My philosophy regarding the whole thing is that as long as I can keep my heart rate up, my body won't desire sleep! This entire thing is just one big game of mind over matter!"

**By The Campfire.**

_As time goes on and night shifts to day, several campers begin to snooze. Sam and Eric are both seen laying side by side near the campfire, wrapped up in the Texas flag and fast asleep. Noah and Doug have also fallen asleep and are both lying on the front porch steps of the cabin. As the campers sit on logs next to the recently put out fire, Steven stands up and walks over to his younger sister._

Steven: "Kimi, we need to talk,"

Kimi: "About?"

Steven: "I was up all night thinking about ways to get us to the final four and just as the sun began to rise, I thought of one…."

**Confessional Booth: Steven.**

Steven: "Although I had the majority vote a couple nights ago, I barely escaped elimination and consider the people I voted with in no way, shape, or form allies of mine! Therefore it only seemed logical to find two other people I could put a smidgen of trust in and pretend to promise them my loyalty!"

**The Lake.**

_Steven is walking to the dock that is surrounded by the camp's lake, followed by Jonathon._

Jonathon: "What is this about?"

Steven: "A man that gets straight to the point, now that's what I like! Which is why I want to offer you to join my new alliance!"

_Jonathon stares at Steven with a blank expression before bursting out in laughter._

Jonathon: "You're kidding right?"

_Steven looks at Jonathon angrily when he says this._

Jonathon: "Oh…You're serious…. Awkward…"

**Confessional Booth: Jonathon.**

_Jonathon stares into the camera with a blank expression before once again bursting out in fits of laughter._

**The Lake.**

Jonathon: "And why exactly should I align with you?"

Steven: "Because you're on the bottom of the totem pole and you know it! Lets face it, Jonathon, you need me more than I need you!"

_At this, Jonathon immediately becomes much more serious and looks off into space, deep in thought._

Jonathon: "With you, Kimi, and I; we only have three. Three is only one third of this team; the numbers aren't exactly in our favor!"

Steven: "Don't sweat it; I'm having Kimi take care of it!"

Jonathon: "Who's our first tar_"

_Steven puts his index finger to Jonathon's lips, gesturing for him to be quiet._

Steven: "All you need to worry about is getting in good graces with Nathalie so you don't have someone gunning after you week after week!"

_Jonathon simply sighs and nods, walking off with his head hanging low in sorrow._

**By The Campfire.**

_The sun begins to set on the second day of the challenge as everyone reaches the twenty-four hour mark, which is announced by Chris. Over the course of the day Wyatt, Hector, and Brooke have all fallen asleep, side by side. Krystal takes a lighter out of her back pocket and re ignites the fire pit before taking a seat next to Alex._

Krystal: "Do you think he'll be okay with everything going on?"

_Krystal signals towards Josh who is sitting on the other side of the fire pit, alone._

_Alex shrugs at her in reply._

Alex: "Don't know… If we lose this one, there's a good chance he's the one going home!"

_Krystal looks down gloomily._

**Confessional Booth: Krystal.**

_Krystal looks away from the camera sadly and rubs her forearm as she speaks._

Krystal: "I just feel bad for him... I've been that kid that no one likes based on first impressions so I know what it feels like! I just wish there was a way I could get him to come out of his shell and become more included in all the team work!"

**By The Campfire**

Alex: "Do you want to go talk to him?"

_Krystal's face lights up at this as she nods and the two walk over and sit by him._

Krystal: "Hey… Are you alright?"

_Josh remains silent while the small girl talks, continuing to stare off into space._

Alex: "I know the other guys can be jerks but you just gotta give them a taste of their own medicine!"

_Josh stands up when Alex says this._

Josh: "I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I don't want to drag you guys down with me…"

_As Josh begins to walk away, Krystal runs after him and grabs his wrist, stopping him in the process._

Krystal: "Wait, you can't just walk off like that!"

Josh: "Why are you even talking to me? Nobody else here likes me and it will only hurt you two in the end!"

Krystal: "Because that's what friends do! They stick with each other even when things get rough! They're by your side regardless of the situation and stand up for you even when you're wrong!"

_As Krystal says this, she loosens her grip on Josh and sets the boy free._

Josh: "Friends… Do you think we're friends?"

_As Josh turns around to face the two, Alex shrugs._

Alex: "Sure, why not?"

_Josh shakes his head gloomily._

Josh: "Why would anyone want to be friends with me…?"

Alex: "Well…I thought it was pretty funny when you said you wanted Doug to get eaten by sharks…"

Krystal: "Yeah… Plus, it was hilarious when you went all ghetto on Doug the first day!"

_Josh cracks a small smile when Krystal brings up this memory._

Josh: "Remember when you punched Steven in the face? That was pretty awesome…"

_Alex, Krystal, and Josh all laugh for a bit before it finally dies down._

Alex: "Hey…. Is Doug already asleep?"

Josh: "Yeah, why?"

Alex: "Because I've always wanted to try something…"

_Alex gives a maniacal grin after he says this. As the three continue to bond, Haley is leaning up against Henry in a secluded area. His arm is around her and he is teaching her how to strum his guitar._

Henry: "There, just like that!"

_Haley smiles at him and lets out a small laugh._

Haley: "You're a great teacher…."

_The two smile at each other before Henry throws his finger towards the sky._

Henry: "Did you see that!? A shooting star!"

_Haley quickly looks up and sees a shooting star soaring over them, slowly fading out into the clear night sky._

Haley: "Oh, oh, quick! Make a wish!"

_Henry and Haley both shut their eyes and make a wish. As they slowly open them, they are looking into each other's eyes. Henry gives a faint smile at what he sees's before brushing the hair out of her face._

Henry: "Your eyes…they're blue, I never noticed before."

_She touches his face very gently as he shuts his eyes very slowly and inches towards her face. Haley's eyes begin darting all over the place as she grows increasingly nervous._

**Confessional Booth: Haley.**

Haley: "Oh my god… I'm seventeen years old and I've never even kissed a guy before! I don't even know how! I can't just tell him mid kiss either that I have no idea what I'm doing. That's when I knew what I had to do…"

**By The Campfire.**

_As Henry's lips approach Haley's face, she suddenly collapses in his lap and begins to snore obnoxiously loud, much to Henry's confusion._

**Confessional Booth: Henry.**

_Henry rubs the back of his head as he speaks._

Henry: "Oh man did I mess this one up…."

**By The Campfire.**

_As the sun rises, Henry, Josh, Alex, Krystal, Courtney, Jonathon, Nathalie, Kimi, Steven, Vittoria, and Kelly are the only campers still awake. As Vittoria exit's the shower, wrapped in a towel, Kimi pops her head in the bathroom._

Kimi: "We need to talk!"

Vittoria: "What're you doing, I'm naked! …..I mean… Cosa stai facendo, sono nuda!"

Kimi: "Oh, cut the crap, Steven heard you speaking English a few nights ago in the confessional booth!"

_Vittoria gasps when she hears this._

Vittoria: "You know!?"

Kimi: "Yup, and I have a feeling our team mates could be very upset with you when they find out….so upset that they might vote you off!"

Vittoria: "I'll do anything you ask of me, just please don't tell anyone!"

Kimi: "That's just what I wanted to hear…"

_The camera zooms in on Kimi's face as an evil grin spreads across it._

**Confessional Booth: Vittoria.**

_Vittoria shrugs at the camera._

Vittoria: "What can I say, the girl made a compelling case!"

**The Cabins.**

_Doug lies on the cabin steps, fast asleep. As he snores loudly, Alex, Josh, and Krystal all sneak up to him, concealing their laughter the best they can with quiet snort emitting from their mouths._

Josh: "This better work or I'll be so disappointed!"

Krystal: "Agreed!"

Alex: "Well… here goes nothing!"

_Alex gently takes Doug's hand and puts it in a large bucket full of warm water. The three than sit with their fists clenched, anticipating to finally discover whether this myth has any truth to it or not. As the three newfound friends are about to give up hope, a puddle of water begin to form from Doug's crotch. The three immediately flee from the scene in fits of laughter._

**By The Campfire.**

_As the eleven remaining campers, excluding Kelly who is still sprinting around the lake, sit around the campfire, they hear a soothing melody begin to play nearby._

Courtney: "What's that sound?"

_As the contestants look over they see Chris standing by Chef who is dressed up like a giant lamb, playing the harp._

Chef: "Like I said earlier, I don't get paid enough for this…"

Jonathon: "Oh C'mon! Was making us run around the lake and fattening us up not enough for you!?"

Chris: "Nope! Play away, Chef!"

_As Chef begins to play the harp, several campers look severely drowsy. Courtney watches the flames of the fire as small fairies appear to emerge from them. The fairies dance above Courtney's head, startling her. As the fairies flick their wands, small sparks cover her eyes and she finally gives into the temptation to sleep. The fairies then elude Nathalie's mind. She shakes them off and begins swatting at the air. Jonathon notices this and points it out to Steven and the two begin to laugh at Nathalie's hallucinations. Nathalie sees a fairy land no her face and as it does, she smacks herself, hard. She accidentally knocks herself unconscious in the process. As Chef continues to play the harp, both Kimi and Vittoria fight to stay awake but to no avail! Both fall asleep as the sun begins to rise. Near the end of Chef's song, Krystal appears to be visibly tired, on the verge of sleep._

Josh: "You gotta fight it, Krystal! It's almost sunrise, you got this!"

Krystal: "I….I don…in me…"

_Krystal finally succumbs to her urge to sleep and topples over the stump she is sitting on and onto the ground._

Josh: "No!"

Alex: "….Well, this sucks…."

_With Krystal and the sun now shining vibrantly in the sky, the music has finally ceased._

_Alex and Josh are sitting by the unlit campfire, looking as though they are about to fall asleep any minute. Henry is sitting alone, playing the guitar, putting his ear up against the instrument as if to make it sound as loud as possible. Nearby Steven watches as Jonathon puts his blanket from home on a sleeping Nathalie, winking at him in the process. As Chris approaches these five, Kelly comes running from around the corner._

Chris: "A valiant effort from the final 6!"

Kelly: "Oh my god, I've ran like eighty miles in these past few days! Holy crap do I feel the burn, I'm so pumped right now like you guys have no idea how pumped I am right now! I've never felt this great in my entire life! I'm starting to think I should do this more often, what do you guys think? Do you guys think I should do this more often!?

_As Kelly continues to ramble on she begins to jog past an annoyed Josh and Alex. As she does Alex sticks his foot out and trips Kelly who hit's the ground hard._

Kelly: "Ow! That re…really….that rea…..urt…."

_As Kelly slowly shuts her eyes and Alex and Josh high five happily, Jonathon and Steven look at them angrily._

Alex: "What? The girl wouldn't shut up…"

Chris: "As I was saying, a valiant effort from you six…now five…but all good things must come to an end!"

_Henry runs up to Chris and grabs him by the collar of his shirt._

Henry: "What're you saying, McClean!? Are you saying it's a tie, can we all go to sleep now!?"

_Chris laughs at the thought of this._

Chris: "Nope! But you know what it is time for…."

_Out of his back pocket, Chris swiftly whips out a book and opens it up, a beaver popping up out of the center in the process._

Chris: "The history of yours truly, Canada! A pop up book, chapter one!"

_Henry falls to his knees and begins to sob hysterically as the other contestants all groan._

Jonathon: "Well, its' official, I'm out!"

_Jonathon stands up when he says this and puts his hands on Steven's shoulder._

Jonathon: "Good luck Steven, you're all that remains…"

_Steven rolls his eyes as Jonathon leaves the campground and heads towards the cabins._

Josh: "How much more time do you think you have in you?"

Alex: "About a day…"

Chris: "The flag of Canada has a leaf on it…"

_As Chris turns the page, the Canadian flag pops up._

Chris: "The leaf is red…"

Alex: "Maybe only an hour…"

_As Chris continues to read on, Henry's cries slowly come to a stop as he falls asleep, curled up on the ground in a fetal position, sucking his thumb. Josh and Alex begin playing bloody knuckles to keep themselves awake as Steven continuously bangs his head on his stump._

Alex: "Okay Josh, it's your turn!"

Josh: "Are you ready?"

_Alex shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath before re opening them._

Alex: "Ready!"

Josh: "Okay, here we go!"

_Josh pulls back his fist when Alex lets out a yelp._

Alex: "Wait, n—"

_Alex's pleas are too late. As he pulls back his fist, Josh's clenched hand is already mid swing and hits Alex square in the face who topples over, passed out._

Josh: "….Damn."

_As time goes on and Chris finishes chapter five, he marks his place and shuts the book._

Chris: "And that concludes the first five chapters!"

Steven: "How many chapters are there!?"

Chris: "Not much longer actually, only twenty-five more!"

_Steven and Josh both groan when they hear Chris say this._

Steven: "Can I at least go to the bathroom?!"

Chris: "Knock yourself out, you got five minutes!"

_As Steven sleepily walks towards the bathroom he spots a sleeping Sarah. At first glance he thinks nothing of it but as he continues walking he notices her teddy bear, Sammy, resting beside her. Steven puts his finger on his chin and begins to tap it._

Steven: "Hm…"

**The Communal Bathrooms.**

_With a white flash overtaking the scene, five minutes has passed and Chris is seen dragging Josh into the restroom with him._

Josh: "Was it really necessary that I come with?"

_Chris nods at this._

Chris: "I have to make sure you don't fall asleep first! Yo, Steve, you in there!?"

_As Chris bangs on the stall door and hears no reply, he begins to bang harder until the door is pried open._

Chris: "Oopsies… This was an unfortunate accident…"

_As Chris says this he turns to the camera and winks._

Chris: "Now that it's already happened though, might as well take a peak inside!"

_Both Chris and Josh poke their heads into the stall and begin laughing at what they see. Steven has fallen, head first into the toilet and is fast asleep. Chris laughs and approaches the toilet before speaking to a sleeping Steven._

Chris: "Wakey, wakey Steven! It's time to announce the results of this week's challenge!"

_Steven is awoken to a swirling toilet, the result of Chris's latest inhumane act in which he attempted to flush Steven's head. Steven begins to choke on the spinning toilet water which is muffled out by Chris and Josh's laughter._

**By The Campfire.**

_As the campers slowly become lucid, they begin to notice the camp's surroundings once again. Nourhan exits the cabin, well rested and as beautiful as ever. She throws her arms up in the air and lets out a loud yawn and a big stretch. As she is doing so, Noah joins her on the cabin porch steps._

Noah: "How'd you sleep, beautiful?"

Nourhan: "Just marvelous, and yourself?"

_Noah smiles and nods happily. Elsewhere on the campground, Alex and Krystal awaken to the sound of Doug screaming at the top of his lungs. Doug runs into a corner and begins furiously wiping at his crotch in a desperate attempt to get all the stains out of his jeans. As Alex notices this he looks at Krystal, who nods encouragingly, and cups his hands over his mouth and begins to scream to his fellow contenders._

Alex: "Oh, look guys; I think Doug had an accident!"

_As the campers begin to gather around the scene, Eric is concealing laughter while Sam's jaw has dropped in shock._

Doug: "I... I don't know how this happened!"

Sam: "Ew!"

_When Sam says this, Eric finally lets out a loud and obnoxious laugh that seems like it will never end. Krystal joins in with an over exaggerated fake laugh as if to work her way into the conversation._

Krystal: "I guess for now on we'll have to call you Pee-Pee Douglas!"

_Henry nudges Krystal playfully when she says this._

Eric: "Hey, Pee-Pee Douglas! That's pretty good!"

_As Henry bursts out in hysterics, Krystal winks at Alex in which he returns._

**Confessional Booth: Alex.**

Alex: "That'll make Doug think twice before he makes fun of Josh!"

**By The Campfire.**

_Loud laughter is all that can be heard as Chris slowly approaches the camp grounds with Josh by his side. From behind his back Chris pulls out his ever so familiar red megaphone and begins to yell loudly into to it._

Chris: "After several long grueling days, we have our winner!"

_As Chris says this, he holds Josh's arm high up into the air just before Josh's body finally gives out and he collapses to the ground._

Chris: "The Screaming Gophers!"

_As music, the victory theme begins to play. The Screaming Gophers start to cheer and chant. With the exception of Doug, Hector, and Wyatt, they all run over to Josh's unconscious body and pick it up, raising the boy high to the skies. Alex and Krystal are seen below him with large grins on their faces._

**Confessional Booth: Krystal.**

Krystal: "There was never a moment I doubted Josh's ability to win it for our tribe! I really do think that this was the day Josh redeemed himself in everyone else's eyes as well. I couldn't be happier for him!"

**By The Campfire.**

_The loud cheers coming from the Gophers continue until they are abruptly interrupted by a young girl's screams and cries. Everyone is suddenly shocked and drops Josh's body, which lands on a squished Courtney. Sam's eyes suddenly become very wide as she turns to her team to speak._

Sam: "What in the hell was that!?"

Krystal: "I think I know…."

_Krystal leaves her team and runs towards the familiar cries. As she finally reaches her destination her suspicions are confirmed as she sees a crying Sarah being comforted by Wyatt, Brooke, and Hector._

Krystal: "You better have a good reason for dragging me down here, Sarah!"

Sarah: "My bear, it's gone!"

_Krystal gasps in shock when she hears this. She kneels down to her crying sister and gently puts her hands on the young girl's shoulders._

Krystal: "Where did you see it last?"

_Sarah continues to cry while she replies to her elder sister._

Sarah: "I don't know!"

Wyatt: "I put right next to her after she fell asleep! It was there when all of us fell asleep; somebody must've taken it over night!"

Krystal: "Is this true?"

_Krystal turns to Hector and Brooke to get reassurance regarding what Wyatt has just said and they both nod in confirmation._

Sarah: "Please, Krystal, you have to find it! I can't sleep without her!"

Krystal: "Don't worry, I'll find your stupid bear!"

_Krystal gets up off of the ground and leaves the four friends behind as she struts angrily towards the cabins._

**The Cabins.**

_The Killer Bass are all seen standing outside their cabin, looking to be greatly agitated as their personal belongings are being thrown out the window. Noah and Nourhan approach the window and appear to be shocked at what they are witnessing._

Nourhan: "What's going on here!?"

_Kelly turns to Nourhan and crosses her arms angrily before gesturing towards the cabin._

Kelly: "Some girl from the other team is rummaging through our stuff because someone stole her sister's stupid doll!"

_Krystal walks outside holding a blue pillowcase in her right hand, looking quite smug._

Krystal: "It's a teddy bear, not a doll! And somebody stole it, I know they did!"

_Nourhan walks up to Krystal and puts her hand on Krystal's shoulder._

Nourhan: "I'm sure this is just one big misunderstanding, nobody on our team would steal Sarah's teddy bear!"

_Kelly rolls her eyes, increasingly annoyed as the conversation goes on._

Kelly: "How do you know it wasn't someone from your team who stole it!?"

_Krystal shrugs at Kelly in reply._

Krystal: "Just a hunch…Plus I found this in your pillow case!"

_Krystal turns the pillow case over, and out falls… Sarah's teddy bear! The entire team gasps at what they see as an angry Sarah comes running up to the cabins._

Sarah: "So it was you who took Sammy!"

_Kelly looks to be in complete shock and confusion as Sarah rips the bear out of Krystal's hands._

Kelly: "What!? I didn't even touch your stupid bear, you probably left it near my bed and somebody thought it was mine or something!"

_Sarah takes a step forward and gets in Kelly's face before proceeding to yell at her._

Sarah: "Liar! Wyatt already told me he put it next to me before he fell asleep, and I trust him way more than I trust you!"

_Kelly takes a step forward as well, getting angrier at the accusations made against her._

Kelly: "Wyatt!? Why are you talking to Wyatt in the first place!? He's on the other team!"

_The Killer Bass, along with Krystal, all gasp at what has just been revealed. Steven is seen in the background, grinning manically at the ruckus that has arisen._

Sarah: "Um… That's not important!"

Noah: "Actually….She kind of has a point; you can't just befriend the opposite team! They're our enemies!"

_Kelly gives a nod of satisfaction in Noah's direction which is ended when Sarah throws her finger in Kelly's face._

Sarah: "THIEF!"

_Kelly throws her finger in Sarah's face out of retaliation._

Kelly: "TRAITOR!"

_At this, both the girls turn around and head their separate ways. Steven leans over and whispers into Kimi's ear._

Steven: "I told you I had a plan…"

Kimi: "But which one are we voting off tonight?"

_Steven grins evilly when thinking about the impending Campfire ceremony._

**Confessional Booth: Steven.**

Steven: "It was me who planted Sarah's stupid bear in Kelly's pillow! Either way both of them are expendable in my eyes but both are threats at the same time! Sarah has connections with the other team through Krystal, and come merge time that could be troublesome! Kelly, on the other hand, is intelligent, strong in competitions, and a great social player! It was a tough decision up until about five minutes ago, but now that I know of Sarah's betrayal…It's going to make this vote a whole lot easier…

**Confessional Booth: Nourhan.**

Nourhan: "Now that we know Sarah is friends with several members from the other side, it's only logical to vote her off tonight!"

**Confessional Booth: Nathalie.**

Nathalie: "Yeah, the whole teddy bear incident was pretty weird, but what's even weirder is that I found this on me when I woke up…."

_Nathalie holds up a blanket with Jonathon's name seamed into it._

Nathalie: "I think Jonathon was possessed by a demon while I was out!"

**The Campfire Ceremony.**

_With a single flash of the camera, the scene has gone from day to night and all ten remaining Killer Bass members are sitting on their respective stumps. Steven pops a marshmallow into his mouth, which he had received earlier in the ceremony. Both Kelly and Sarah are sitting side by side and are glaring at each other as Chris prepares to announce who will be the second camper eliminated from the game._

Chris: "This campers, is the final marshmallow!"

_Dramatic music begins to play as Chris runs his hand past the trey as if he was modeling the single marshmallow that sit upon it._

Chris: "The final marshmallow goes to…."

_The music begins to speed up as close ups of the girl's face's are shown. Sarah looks as though she is on the verge of tears and Brooke is looking at her worriedly as if scared for her newfound friend. Kelly has a confident grin on her face, clearly feeling very assured of her safety. This assurance is wiped right out from under her as the grin fades immediately when Chris throws the final marshmallow to Sarah and the entire team gasps at what has just happened._

Chris: "Sarah, you are safe!"

Sarah: "Yes!"

_Kelly throws her hands up in the air and stands up angrily._

Kelly: "What!? You kept her over me!"

_Nourhan and Noah continue to look at Kelly in shock._

Nourhan: "I don't understand, how's this keep happening!?"

Chris: "You know the drill, Kelly. It's Dock of Shame time!"

_Kelly nods humbly and waves at the campers as she leaves._

Kelly: "Good game and good luck!"

_Noah and Nourhan both clap for the girl as she leaves the Campfire Ceremony, walks across the Dock of Shame, and boards the Boat of Losers. Sarah simply plops the marshmallow in her mouth and waves at the girl tauntingly._

**Confessional Booth: Sarah****.**

_She puts her hands on her hips and bobs her head back and forth as she talks._

Sarah: "That's what she gets for taking poor, old, defenseless Sammy hostage while mommy was sleeping!"

_Sarah holds her teddy bear to the camera when she's done speaking._

**Confessional Booth: Nourhan.**

Nourhan: "This is the second time this has happened…Maybe Noah and I aren't as well liked as I thought…"

_Nourhan looks away from the camera as she says this and rubs her left arm sadly._

**Confessional Booth: Steven.**

Steven: "Kelly was just too strong willed to control! Sarah with her betrayal on the other hand…. She'll be easy to blackmail and force her to do whatever I want!"

_Steven grins evilly as he slams his clenched fist into his flat palm._

**Confessional Booth: Vittoria.**

Vittoria: "So Steven and Kimi have successfully blackmailed me into coming over to the dark side. At first I was kind of bummed but now it's just whatever…"

_Vittoria shrugs after she says this and pauses a moment before speaking again._

Vittoria: "Now that Steven and Kimi are taking over though….Let this be a warning to the other contestants that the end is near, or as they say in my country: "Attenzione: La fine è vicina."

**To Be Continued…..**


End file.
